Alguien deberia matarla
by Yellowhappyamy-chan
Summary: Matar a alguien por amor nunca es facil, y mas aun si no se tiene bien planeado hacerlo. Ahora, agregando que ese "alguien" sea Rukia... si, definitivamente Orihime no la va a tener facil.AU.
1. Alguien deberia matarla

**Espere tanto a que llegara el mes de octubre para empezar de nuevo y subir fics escalofriantes… que estuve a punto de publicarlos antes, mucho antes de este día. Pero no.**

**Van a ser cuatro capítulos, he intentare subir uno cada semana lo más sobria posible. No prometo nada, porque probablemente si lo hago no lo cumpliré. Me conozco a la perfección. **

**Pasando al fic, este trata principalmente sobre hasta dónde puede llegar la obsesión malsana de Orihime por Ichigo. Está basado en una historia real que le paso a la prima de la amiga de mi amiga (yo, en pocas palabras), excepto por el homicidio, las muertes y esas cosas. Celos son celos y vivir en costa te da ideas peculiares (debe de ser el calor)…**

**Bleach no me pertenece y no me reservo ningún derecho, por favor no me demanden, tengo una tortuga y tres perros que alimentar. AU.**

**Alguien debería matarla **

**Primera parte**

Escuchaba pasos que no eran pasos, y solo se limitaba a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, rezándole o todo lo que se le pudiera rezar mientras se arrepentía hasta de haber nacido. El pánico se había apoderado de cada centímetro de su cuerpo y llevaba contenido en la garganta el grito de horror más profundo y desgarrado.

Ni siquiera en ese momento tan crítico, su conciencia la dejo tranquila, ¿Cómo podría?, ahora más que nunca sentía el dolor aplastante de la culpa.

Naturalmente, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus ojos grises cuando los golpes en la puerta empezaron a estremecerla, con tanta rabia y odio que estaba lejos de parecer humano.

-¡Vete por favor!- grito finalmente cuando debajo de su cama dejo de parecer el lugar más seguro de la habitación. Suplico un par de veces más, cegada por la desesperación y la angustia- ¡por favor, por favor… por favor… DETENTE!- abrió los ojos con desmesura y sorpresa cuando cesaron las embestidas a la puerta de golpe.

Ella sabía que tal vez esa sería la única oportunidad que tendría de decirlo, y por eso no lo dudo demasiado.

- lo siento…- susurro la disculpa con lo último que le restaba de voz, agarrando con fuerza su pecho para que no se le escapara el corazón.

Esa noche moriría, sin lugar a dudas lo sabía.

-no sabes cuánto lo lamento…- se arrastro para salir debajo de la cama y morir con algo de dignidad. Respiro hondo, muy hondo, como si fuera lo ultimo de oxigeno que pasaría por sus pulmones. Dio pasos torpes y temblorosos, resistiéndose a llegar. Debajo de la despostillada puerta se filtraba un aire frio y turbio, como el que sale cuando abres un congelador, pero más espeso y verdoso. Aquella niebla congelada le pasaba entre los pies, casi besándolos, mientras dejaba un camino pegajoso y repugnante, con un olor tan potente a agua salada que le haría llorar los ojos si estos no estuvieran tan irritados.

Junto todo el valor que pudo, pero igual lo perdió tan rápido cuando coloco la mano sobre la perilla… y termino por girarla, como un último acto de valor estúpido.

Si tan solo pudiera volver atrás... lo cambiaria todo. Absolutamente todo.

* * *

><p><strong>(Una semana antes)<strong>

La campana que anunciaba el final de las clases sonó tan ruidosa como insistente. Era otro día más que él no lo sabía.

-Kurosaki-kun…- su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte con solo verlo, con solo mencionar su nombre -y Kuchiki-san…- los labios le temblaron y un nudo en la garganta impidió que susurrar algo más. No lo culpaba por querer estar todo el tiempo con ella, siempre había sido tan hermosa, carismática… y perfecta.

-¿nos vamos Orihime?- no se dio cuenta cuando fue que dejo de discutir con él. Aun cuando se la pasanban peleando, se notaba el amor entre ellos, las miradas, los gestos, los coqueteos disfrazados de insultos.

-sí, claro, solo déjame meter mis libros y te alcanzo en un rato- fingió una de sus mejores sonrisas para que su mejor amiga no sospechara nada. Ella no podía darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, ni los celos que le provocaba verla respirar de su mismo aire. Desde que Tatsuki se había mudado a otra ciudad, Rukia se había convertido en la persona más cercana, casi como la hermana que siempre quiso y nunca tuvo.

* * *

><p>-¡Te tengo que contar algo!, es increíble…- la inconfundible emoción en su voz la hizo sospechar lo peor.<p>

-¿se trata de Kurosaki-kun?- no se necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo. A menudo las personas creían que Orihime era demasiado idiota como para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La trataban como si fuera solo una pelirroja tonta con enormes pechos.

-sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Rukia se pregunto con asombro, mirándola de reojo, como si fuera un gran secreto lo que había entre ellos dos.

-es obvio, los dos se ven muy bien juntos…- los dientes se le apretaron automáticamente con fuerza ante tal mentira. Ella nunca había podido lograr que Ichigo la mirara con otros ojos diferentes a la amistad, y a veces se llegaba a preguntar si lo había intentado los suficiente o le falto algo, algo que únicamente Rukia le pudo dar. Por más que lo intento, a cada momento y lugar, en cada oportunidad que se le presento, jamás logro despertar algo parecido al amor en el. No el que ella esperaba y deseaba con tanta urgencia.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- su rostro volvió a iluminarse con una sonrisa aun más grande- porque me cito en el mirador abandonado esta tarde, dijo que me quería decir algo importante…- su expresión no disimulaba el gusto.

-ohh, me alegro por ti, y también por él, por los dos…- hacia todo lo posible para que las lagrimas no salieran a delatarla. Para alguien acostumbrada a siempre perder, no lo estaba tomando de la mejor manera. Tenía ganas de llorar, gritar, parar el mundo y bajar de él antes de que el odio acumulado en su corazón le hiciera estallar el enorme pecho.

-¿te encuentras bien? Pareces algo agitada… y tú cara está muy roja- esa voz preocupada la hizo salir de sus pensamientos depresivos.

-estoy bien, no- no es nada- sonrío de nuevo, como si todo estuviera normal- sabes, ahora que recuerdo, tengo que ir al mercado por unas cosas que me hacen falta, perdón por no poder acompañarte el resto del camino…- opto por alejarse despacio de ella para no decir ni hacer algo fuera de lugar, mientras agitaba la mano derecha en señal de despedida.

-bueno… ¿estás segura que no te encuentras…?

-descuida, voy a estar bien, no te olvides de contarme como te fue con Kurosaki-kun- le dio la espalda antes de terminar de conversar, ya no deseaba verla ni hablar con ella, solo quería alejarse, irse lejos, perderse en el horizonte, sin que nadie nunca la encontrara.

-tú serás la primera en enterarte- aseguro contenta, como si le hiciera un favor-ehh Inoue-san…

-¿Qué pasa?- la miro por encima del hombro, fingiendo interés en lo que sea que saliera de su boca.

-eres mi mejor amiga ¿lo sabes?- su sinceridad le hizo sentir escalofríos. Si tan solo no estuviera en medio, y ella no lo amara con tanta intensidad, si no le doliera tanto verlos juntos… tal vez, si no sintiera todo eso podría ser verdad lo que ella estaba a punto de decir.

-desde que te conocí, Kuchiki-san, no podría pedir a una amiga mejor, porque ya la tengo…-no pudo evitar sentir culpa, remordimiento. Por más que la odiara, nunca podría hacerle nada malo, todo se quedaría siempre dentro de su naranja cabeza, y de esa manera todos serán más felices. Ahora era el momento de sonreír un poco mas hasta perderla de vista, no quería que nada cambiara su modo de verla.

-nos vemos luego- la escucho decir antes de darle la espalda por completo.

* * *

><p>Orihime recibió un mensaje de texto esa tarde (para sorpresa de nadie), he iba más o menos así:<p>

"_¡te tengo una gran noticia!, estoy tan feliz, el lugar al que me llevo Ichigo es único, tiene la vista más hermosa que jamás había visto en mi vida, tienes que verlo. Te espero en el mirador abandonado para contártelo todo cuando llegues, ¡No tardes por favor! TKM. Rukia" _Y Orihime cerró el celular con rabia. Tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados y en verdad le molestaba el hecho de que supusiera que no tenía nada mejor que hacer por las tardes, ni siquiera había preguntado primero si estaba ocupada o podía ir en ese momento.

Pero igual, ya daba lo mismo a final de cuentas, iría a pesar de todo, porque ella era su mejor amiga y la amaba con toda la parte del corazón que no estaba destinada a Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Tomo el primer taxi que encontró y a decir verdad, le salió más caro de lo esperado, no tanto por la distancia, sino por lo defectuoso del camino. Aparte de eso, tuvo que caminar un tramo considerable cuando el conductor se negó a subir el peñasco, he Inoue solo podía pensar: <em>¡Qué mal lugar para construir un mirador!<em>

Lo primero que miro cuando llego, fue a Rukia recargada sobre un frágil y oxidado barandal con el horizonte más hermoso del mundo de fondo. Era como un cuadro de matices imposibles.

-¿Kuchiki-san?- se sobresalto un poco en su lugar al escuchar la familiar voz. Casi de manera instantánea corrió a abrazarla con una calidez tan reconfortante como calcinarte, hasta el punto de quererla empujar lo más lejos posible de su cuerpo, pero termino abrazándola con más fuerza, para que sintiera lo que era estar atrapada.

-espero que no se te dificultara llegar aquí, hace mucho que nadie viene desde que pasó "aquello"…- se separo con dificultad, algo sofocada, mientras entristecía repentinamente con las últimas palabras.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- solo pregunto para no dejar ir el tema, posponiendo la verdad tan dolorosa detrás del motivo verdadero de estar ahí. Había escuchado historias sobre el lugar, pero nunca creyó demasiado.

-hace muchos años ocurrió un accidente en este mismo sitio, creo que justo donde estoy parada…- señalo con el dedo índice el piso- Una chica cayo al vacio cuando el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, algunos dicen que fue un accidente, otros cuentan que fue más que planeada su caída, lo cierto es que quedo destrozada en el barranco. Dicen que era una mujer bastante joven, con toda una vida por delante. Es una lástima que pase ese tipo de cosas ¿no?- ideas y mas ideas, eso era lo único que le estaba dando. Aunque sería incapaz de hacerlo en la vida real, en su mente corría la escena de ella rodando por las piedras.

-pero que terrible…- se cubrió la boca con la mano derecha, intentando desviar todas las ideas escalofriantemente equivocadas que pasaban por su cabeza.

-es verdad, por esa razón clausuraron este mirador al considerarlo inseguro, pero se olvidaron por completo de la hermosa vista que brindaba…- sus ojos volvieron a ver el crepúsculo que poco a poco moría. El cielo era tan rojo y las nubes parecían hechas de mullido algodón incandescente; todos los tonos cálidos se encontraban en aquel cielo, esperando solamente ser inevitablemente apagados por la fría oscuridad de la noche. El sol ya no quemaba los ojos y la brisa marina soplaba en el rostro, trayendo consigo una paz momentánea inexplicable.

-¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías decirme?, al parecer por tu mensaje, te fue bastante bien- Orihime hablo con la emoción de alguien que da la hora, sin quitar la mirada del horizonte. Por más que intentaba aceptarlo, no podía evitar sentir como el corazón agonizaba ante la idea de perder hasta el último gramo de esperanza.

-¡Ichigo se me declaro!- su entusiasmo le impidió ver la mueca de dolor en el rostro de su amiga, que solo pensaba en morirse de amor ahí mismo.

-¿ku…Kurosaki-kun?- esa pregunta fue tan estúpida como innecesaria, pero quería suponer que había una sola posibilidad de estar hablando de alguien totalmente diferente a la que le roba el sueño por las noches.

-¿Quién mas podría ser?, ¡Claro que es él!, como es algo idiota le tomo trabajo decirlo, incluso creí por un momento que el orgullo le iba a ganar, pero al final…- suspiro profundamente antes de proseguir. Seguir escuchándola era una tortura demasiado cruel. Ella lo tenía todo, una familia, un hermano que la cuidaba y protegía, dinero, belleza, inteligencia, determinación… sin olvidar la capacidad de tocar el corazón de todos y la habilidad de hacer brillar la habitación más oscura con una sonrisa radiante, ¿Cómo se supone que alguien pueda competir con eso? Orihime jamás podría saber la respuesta.

-¿y- y que paso después?- su voz comenzó a quebrarse, no iba a poder seguir con eso mucho tiempo.

-¡Me dijo que me amaba!, y que yo era especial para él- falto poco para que se lo gritara en el rostro, y sabia muy bien que aun no habia terminado- me dijo también que nunca me dejaría ir y que me protegería de todo y de todos. Al final me pidió que fuera su novia…- el corazón de Inoue ya no palpitaba, solo hacia un extraño ruido al moverse. Rukia comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso, para enseguida sacar algo parecido a un extraño peluche de aquel conejo que tanto le gustaba- después me dio este Chappy… ¡y yo le dije que sí!- sus ojos grises nunca la había visto tan feliz como en ese momento. A Kuchiki Rukia la vida le sonreía todo el tiempo. Así seria siempre, y ella, como su mejor amiga, estaba destinada a verla cumplir sus sueños desde una esquina apenas iluminada.

-pues ya era hora…- mordió su labio inferior y apretó los dientes a más no poder. Todo su desconsuelo pasaba a convertirse poco a poco en un odio profundo y encarnado. Maldecía la hora en que Rukia había llegado a Karakura y se había metido en la vida de todos.

-Orihime… ¿te pasa algo?, tienes los ojos demasiado rojos, al igual que la cara- se preocupaba mucho por el estado de salud de la chica pelinaranja, sin sospechar que ella era la causante de su malestar.

-no, no es nada, creo que me quiere dar una alergia al polen o algo por el estilo…- pensó rápido en una excusa convincente. Ella no tenia porque saber lo que sentía por su nuevo novio, no tenía la culpa de haberse enamorado de él, ni tampoco de ser correspondida, a diferencia suya. No, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, era totalmente inocente, pero aun así, no podía dejar de pensar que la vida sería mucho mejor sin ella. A su lado no tenía ninguna sola oportunidad, mas si algo le llegara a pasar, que kami no lo quisiera, y digamos, desapareciera por un tiempo convenientemente largo, entonces la olvidaría poco a poco y comenzaría a notar más a las personas que siempre han estado a su lado. Solo así la notaria a ella.

-pues a mí me preocupa, esta es la segunda vez en el día, de regreso pasamos con Ichigo- muy aparte de que el padre de él fuera medico, ella quería ir por otras razones. Si tan solo no existiera.

-no es para tanto, pero si eso te mantiene tranquila vamos- las lagrimas traiciones comenzaron a descender con una sonrisa rota en los labios. Era difícil fingir tanto, pero logro serenarse lo suficiente para continuar hablando- Kuchiki-san, me quede pensando en lo que me contaste sobre este lugar, si digamos, por alguna razón alguien más llegara a caer del acantilado, ¿sería capaz de sobrevivir?- temió que la pregunta le causara temor por ser demasiado escalofriante, pero en lugar de eso rio levemente.

-pues, depende de la persona Orihime-san- respondió vagamente, sin tomarlo enserio.

-hipotéticamente, si fueras tú, ¿saldrías?- aprovecho su buen humor respecto al tema.

-sí, ¿Por qué no?, soy buena escalando- dijo con una seguridad y naturalidad diferente a la que se esperaba.

-menos mal, porque se ve bastante peligroso… y las rocas puntiagudas sobresalen del agua- entre lo dicho y lo hecho hay un largo brecho; si rodar hasta el agua no te mataba, seguramente las piedras terminarían el trabajo.

-ya lo creo que si- ella también miro el hostil barranco de mar y piedras. Los últimos rayos se filtraban débilmente de un sol casi consumado. En cualquier momento oscurecería, si lo iba a hacer no había tiempo que perder.

-hay algo en el mar…- las palabras salieron solas de sus labios. Por primera vez dejo de pensar en la felicidad y el bienestar de los demás. Llego a la conclusión de que no podía dejar las cosas así.

-pues yo no veo nada…- Rukia se recargo un poco más en la desgastada barra de seguridad, entrecerrando los ojos para visualizar mejor. Esas oportunidades solo se presentan pocas veces en la vida, debía ser una señal, debía estar junto a él, ese era su destino, solo debía darle un leve empujón a las cosas.

-sí, hay esta, ¿no lo vez? se esta moviendo y brilla mucho- señalo con el dedo índice hacia el primer punto que encontró en el mar, no importaba cual, ella solo quería que bajara la guardia. Ni siquiera lo veía venir.

-creo que ocupo lentes entonces, porque enserio, no puedo verlo, debe de ser por la falta de luz…- ella seguía concentrada buscando con la mirada algo sobresaliente. En cualquier momento se daría por vencida y volvería a estar en un lugar seguro, era ahora o nunca.

No midió las consecuencias, no pensó tampoco en ella, en su familia, en todos los que la extrañarían o el hecho de tener una vida por delante, llena de sueños y metas sin cumplir; mucho menos pensó en todos los buenos momentos que pasaron juntas, pues solo lograría acobardarse lo suficiente para desistir.

Con el sigilo perverso de alguien temeroso de ser descubierto en pleno acto de maldad, se separo lentamente del barandal, aprovechando que ella miraba el fondo del crespado mar. Se acerco un poco más y quiso parar por un segundo, declinar el malintencionado plan, pero un solo nombre basto para darle el valor de seguir hasta las últimas consecuencias: _Kurosaki-kun_

-solo quédate ahí…- susurro para mí misma.

-¿dijiste algo?- no se molesto en responder, antes de que pudiera voltear, protestar o hacer alguna otra cosa, la agarro del torso y la levanto con una fuerza que ignoraba, seguramente por lo poco que pesaba su desafortunada amiga. Era envidiablemente liviana. Emitió un leve chillido de sorpresa, el cual se volvió de horror cuando se sintió levantada por completo. Hubiera caído seguramente de espaldas, pues había dado casi una vuelta completa en el aire, pero para su mala o buena suerte, alcanzo a sujetarse con tres dedos de la mano derecha.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con terror y desesperación por no saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Su mirada era indescriptible, solo estaba haciendo su muerte mas difícil-¿Qué te pasa?, este juego no me gusta, ¡pu-pudiste haberme matado!, ¿te das cuenta?- intentaba pisar tierra firme, pero todo lo que tocaba se desboronaba bajo sus pies, era imposible no estar suspendida.

-¡porque no soportaría verlos juntos, tomándose felices de la mano, restregándomelo todos los días en la cara…!- su voz sonó áspera y terrible, como un cuchillo frotándose en metal. Nunca jamás se hubiera imaginado algo así de alguien tan dulce como Inoue.

-¿de qué me hablas?- su rostro trasmitía confusión, como si ella estuviera hablando en otro idioma, incluso parecía que estar en peligro de muerte le importaba menos que esas palabras- explícamelo en tierra, primero ayúdame a subir, se que empiezan a resbalar lo dedos…- Orihime se enterneció al darme cuenta de que a pesar de lo que había hecho, ella seguía confiando en sus buenas intenciones. La pobrecilla tenía la idea de que todo era una broma de mal gusto.

-quiero que entiendas que si no es para mí, no será para nadie…- coloco su mano sobre la de ella, apretándole los dedos de paso- y me refiero a Ichigo…- pocas veces lo llamaba por su nombre, pero ella siempre se refería a el de ese modo- además, ¿para qué quieres mi ayuda?, después de todo eres muy buena escalando…- lo último que vio de ella fue su mirada pasmada, decepcionada, dolida. Alcanzo a escuchar un quedo "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" mientras caia al vacio. La observo desaparecer entre una espesa nube de neblina, escuchando el chapoteo de su cuerpo al caer al agua. Ahora ya no hay marcha atrás, lo hecho hecho estaba y ni para que arrepentirse.

Todas sus cosas las tiro de igual manera al mar, no debía quedar evidencia alguna. La oscuridad de la noche ya lo cubría todo, pero eso era lo que menos importaba. El camino para volver a casa será largo y cansado, pero no importaba, lo más difícil ya había pasado. Si había sido capaz de quitarle la vida a alguien tan cercano, podía hacer lo que sea.

Ahora tenía que ir a casa de Matsumoto para tener una buena cuarta cuando la policía comenzara las interrogaciones.

Algo le decía que esa noche se tardaría un poco más en dormir.

**Si, lo sé, pero créanme, en verdad la va a pagar. Si la vida se rigiera de impulsos, habría mucha gente muerta en la playa.**

**Largo, largo, largo… no encuentro otra palabra para describirlo u.u, estaba inspirada. Perdonen la ortografia, tengo un problema en Office.**

**Me interesa saber su opinión respecto al fic, de verdad se los agradecería mucho.**


	2. La suma de todos los miedos

**Dije que iba a subir un capitulo cada semana… y espero haberlo cumplido.**

**Este fic es AU y todos son humanos, como tú, yo y el vecino (aunque tengo teorías sobre una señora llamada Eusebia(Cheba para los cuates) que vive a dos cuadras de la plaza, juro que la vi cazando su alimento una noche que fui a comprar tacos o_o, hasta los ojos le brillaron en la oscuridad de su patio sin barda).**

**En fin, como por cada acción hay una reacción igual y contraria, si Orihime hizo algo monstruoso, dará como resultado un monstruo (dejare de ver v de vendetta algún día), y todo se volverá piripitiflautico.**

**Antes de comenzar, por primera vez en mi trayectoria de escritora frustrada y hambrienta agradeceré por todos los comentarios pechochos del capítulo anterior:**

**Pbdbgt:** Gracias, me gusto mucho que te gustara mucho.

**AdrylovesChappy:** Rukia tal vez viva, tal vez no, pero de que Orihime la va a pagar, la va a pagar. Hasta con impuestos incluidos. Procure no tardarme tanto como otras muchas veces.

**Red Crayon Princess:** Se agrácese tu preferencia, tenía que haber una escena de homicidio para darle sentido al título. Y se pondrá más raro todavía.

**MuffinaCa:** ;3 La muerte es algo relativo, y pues… supongo que si se pueden matar shinigamis, Tite lo hace todo el tiempo, hay como una paradoja en Bleach de vida después de la muerte y muerte después de la muerte que hace que me duela la cabeza. En este fic todos son humanos, así que creo que le resulto mucho más fácil a Orihime lograrlo.

**Violet strawberry:** Siempre pensé que había algo trastornado debajo de esa fachada que tiene Orihime y quise hacerlo realidad. La mataran entre todos… si lo descubren.

**Alguien debería matarla **

**Segunda parte**

(6 días antes)

-me asombro mucho tu petición…- Matsumoto vertía café en dos tazas, mientras intenta sujetarse el cabello con la mano libre.

-¿de… de verdad?- Orihime no pudo ocultar del todo su nerviosismo. Su corazón no había bajado de ritmo desde el incidente en el acantilado. De lo poco que había alcanzado a dormir anoche, se la había pasado reviviendo aquel suceso macabro una y otra y otra vez hasta casi convérsese que todo había sido un sueño provocado por su amor desmedido hacia alguien que aun no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba.

-sí, y más cuando me dijiste que solo vendrías tu- termino amarrándose el cabello con una liga que traía alrededor de la muñeca.

-no entiendo a que te refieres…- intento no abrir tanto los ojos, pero no logro evitarlo, así que en su lugar bajo la mirada a la taza de café turbio y humeante. Podía verse reflejada en ella y se miraba tan diferente a como se recordaba.

-ya sabes, lo digo por Rukia- una gota gruesa de sudor frio descendió por en medio de la frente hasta caer por la punta de su respingada nariz- siempre están juntas como siamesas o esas galletas que se pegan al hornearse juntas, con deliciosas chispas de chocolate y caramelo- tomo una galleta similar a la que estaba describiendo que ella misma había horneado en un extraño estado de sobriedad eufórica- tu eres el caramelo- menciono divertida antes de morder el lado con chocolate. Como siempre, Rukia iba primero.

-ayer paso algo muy raro- tocio un par de veces para aclarar un poco la modulación de voz- intente hablarle en la tarde, pero no me contesto, fue algo de verdad muy extraño- intentaba sonar convincente y el hecho de no mirarla a los ojos la estaba ayudando más de lo esperado- ella siempre me responde, estoy tan preocupada- vio como Matsumoto asentía con la cabeza, sin dudar en ningún momento de la veracidad de sus palabras lastimosas- quise ir a su casa, pero ya estaba oscureciendo y creí que estaría ocupada o algo por el estilo…

-espera, ¿una vez no fuiste a las 3:30 de la mañana porque olvidaste tu caja de colores en su casa?- debía ser más discreta de ahora en adelante.

-sí, ¿pero no has visto las noticias?, todas esas chicas que amanecen muertas en la calle…

-y violadas- agrega casi de inmediato la rubia.

-sí, también eso… no quería dormir sola ayer en la noche, y tu departamento está mucho más cerca que la mansión en la que vive Rukia- Rangiku asintió de nuevo con la cabeza como si todo tuviera sentido. En realidad, sonaba bastante lógico, si no supiera la verdad aceptaría esa versión en un segundo.

-no te preocupes, seguramente está demasiado ocupada… con Ichigo…- no supo que fue realmente lo que más le molesto, si la forma en que lo dijo o las palabras en sí. Aun dolía demasiado.

-¿ella te lo dijo?- no cabía en su asombro.

-claro que no, pero es el secreto a voces peor guardado de la escuela…- mezclo un poco de sake en su café para darle el sabor a alcohol que ella buscaba a tan tempranas horas.

-eso es verdad- Orihime no quería darle la razón, pero necesitaba tenerla siempre de su parte pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

><p>(De camino a la escuela)<p>

-y pensar que apenas es miércoles…- se quejo la rubia con la pequeña Momo, sin dejar de recargarse en su delicado hombro.

-no deberías de tomar entre semanas Rangiku- ella siempre le decía esas mismas palabras con la esperanza de que las aplicara algún día.

-pero si yo ya no tomo Momo- Hinamori era una chica frágil, de cabellos negros y estatura limitada... Orihime nunca antes había notado lo mucho que se podía parecerse a Rukia, y por eso precisamente evitaba verla directamente.

-¿de verdad ya no…?

-sí, ya no tomo… ¡agua y consejos! - soltó una carcajada singular, que la hizo casi doblarse de pie. Por suerte Matsumoto estaba en medio de ella y acaparaba toda su atención para que no tuviera que verla.

-como eres- hizo una leve cara de enfado por aprovecharse nuevamente de su ingenuidad.

-era una broma Momo- le dio una palmada en la espalda, tal vez mas fuerte de lo debido, pero ella no dijo nada- pero hablemos de otra cosa antes de llegar a la escuela- faltaban todavía unas cuantas cuadras y la chica lo aprovecharía al máximo- Ichigo y Rukia, les apuesto lo que quieran que en esta semana se vuelven novios- lo soltó tan de repente que si Orihime estuviera comiendo algo en ese momento, seguro se hubiera atragantado.

-¿no podríamos hablar de otra cosa?, aun sigo un poco preocupada por Rukia…- casi como si hubiera llamado al destino, su celular comenzó a sonar con su respectivo tono polifónico de llamada.

-te dije que te estabas preocupando demasiado, ¿es Rukia verdad?- Matsumoto giro el cuello, casi contorsionándose, para ver el nombre en la pantalla.

-no, es su hermano… Byakuya- casi por voluntad propia, la mano comenzó a temblarle.

-llegue a sospechar que podía haber algo entre ustedes dos, pero eran puras suposiciones…- Rangiku entrecerró los ojos, poniendo ambas manos entre los hombros de la aterrada chica.

-¡no… no es nada de lo que te estás imaginando!- el celular seguía timbrando y sus nervios comenzaban a destrozarse en pedazos cada vez más pequeños, hasta que seso la llamada.

-¿Por qué no contestaste?, ¡va a pensar que estas con el otro!- seriamente quería gritarle a su gran amiga Matsumoto que se callara de una maldita vez, pero en su lugar dio un respiro, quizá más profundo de lo necesario, y se calmo… hasta que volvió a sonar el teléfono.

-Diga- la rubia le quito el celular de la mano y respondió por ella-¿Cómo que quien habla?, no, no soy ella, soy Rangiku, Rangiku Matsumoto, ya nos habían presentado, ¿No lo recuerdas? Rubia, sexy, lleve a tu hermana después de la fiesta de fin de año, si, exacto, cuando llego ebria he intoxicada, yo fui la que la arrastro hasta la puerta, nunca me diste las gracias pero no fue nada- sonidos extraños, parecidos a gritos, salieron de la pequeña bocina. Rangiku no era demasiado popular por sus buenas referencias.

-creo que deberías dejar que Orihime-san responda- Hinamori le aconsejo sabiamente.

-esta de malas, pero pregunto como 10 veces por ti, lo traes de cabeza- finalmente le relevo el celular, al mismo tiempo que le giñaba el ojo y levantaba el pulgar con orgullo.

-Ha…habla O…Orihime- con solo escuchar su voz, quiso decirle que Rukia estaba bien y no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, pero era imposible siquiera considerarlo- no, no sé en donde esta, la vi por última vez cuando salimos de la escuela, dijo que me llamaría… pero no lo hizo- recordó entonces todas las veces que se había quedado a dormir en su casa, siempre recibida con las puertas abiertas a pesar de no tener nada. Rukia tenía un buen hermano que se preocupaba por ella. Si Sora aun viviera, le habría encantado que fuera como él.

_-si tienes noticias de ella o recuerdas algo, lo que sea, te agradecería que me llamaras- _su voz era fría y calmada como siempre, pero podía notar que algo no estaba del todo bien. Sabía de sobra lo que era, pero permanecería callada hasta su último respiro, al fin y al cabo, ya todos pensaban que nunca sabía nada.

-si claro, yo te avisare, ojala y no le haya pasado nada- el asesino serial de las noticias la estaba ayudando bastante. Hoy en día las calles eran tan peligrosas.

_-solo llamaba para eso…-_ colgó sin siquiera despedirse. Un malestar general en el estomago comenzaba enfermarla casi llegando a la escuela. Ella solía enfermarse de muchas cosas, pero jamás del estomago. No se enfermo cuando sustituyo el vinagre por blanqueador para darle un toque exótico a su ensalada de lechuga, fideos, cera de vela y frutas encurtidas, era imposible que se enfermara por nada ahora. Su estomago era como una fortaleza blindada y ella era toda una experta combinando alimentos que físicamente no deberían estar juntos, como la sopa horneada de helado con remolachas y pescado. No se explicaba como después de comer toda esa deliciosa comida (que por alguna extraña razón inducían el vomito en todas aquellas personas que no fueran ella y Matsumoto) podía sentirse tan mal con lo poco que había comido en las últimas 12 horas.

* * *

><p>-¿vas a pasar?- la profesora Soi Fong pregunto con poca paciencia. Tocaba historia las primeras dos horas y ese día tenían programado ver las 10 guerras más absurdamente violentas de la historia, con imágenes explicitas en lugar de texto. De ninguna manera podría soportar algo así, sentía el vomito subir por la garganta de solo pensarlo.<p>

-no me siento bien- respondió con debilidad. Aprovecho también para ver cuántos estaban en la clase.

-entonces vas a tener falta- ella estaba lejos de ser la maestra favorita de la clase.

-creo que voy a vomitar- su rostro comenzaba a tener una tonalidad verdosa, que la malhumorada profesora no alcanzo a ver.

-sí, por supuesto- hablo con sarcasmo la pequeña maestra que, al igual que Hinamori, de cierta manera le recordaba a Rukia. Además de nauseas, al parecer también estaba presentando alucinaciones- estás haciendo que pierda valioso tiempo de clases, si no vas a pasar vete a otro lado- era mala, casi tan mala como levantarse en lunes.

Cerró la puerta dejando escapar un suspiro. El no estaba ahí. Ichigo era de esos estudiantes que nunca faltaban pasara lo que pasara, o al menos eso creía. El vacio en su corazón le hizo olvidar por completo las nauseas y el malestar; deseaba verlo, necesitaba verlo para saber que había hecho lo correcto. El era la única justificación a sus actos atroces.

-¡Inoue!- su nombre nunca había sonado más hermoso en otros labios. Había hecho lo correcto y no se arrepentía de nada en lo absoluto. Corrió por todo el pasillo del plantel con la inercia de una bala y lo abrazo como un naufrago abraza a un leño flotante para no hundirse.

-Kurosaki-kun- atina a decir sin demasiado esfuerzo, mientras siente un par de brazos fuertes rodeándola. Ese momento era perfecto y hermoso, justo como él.

-a ti tampoco te contesta ¿verdad?- cuánto dolor e incomodidad podían provocar unas palabras tan sencillas, pero aun así ella no deshizo el agarre. Solo debía darle tiempo para recapacitar.

-no, y estoy tan preocupada… tan asustada- no tuvo que forzar las lagrimas, tenía los ojos irritados desde la mañana.

-no debes pensar en eso, ella está bien, puedo sentirlo- el chico le intentaba dar un consuelo que realmente no necesitaba.

-Kuchiki-san no es así, entre semana y sin decirle a nadie, ni siquiera su hermano sabe donde esta- no habían pasado ni 24 horas y ya todos estaban enviando brigadas de rescate por ella. Aun después de muerta seguía restregándole muchas cosas en la cara.

-¿en-enserio?- al parecer no sabía eso ultimo, ¿Cómo podría? Byakuya nunca lo había visto con buenos ojos.

-sí, me hablo justo antes de llegar a la escuela, no pude entrar a la clase después de eso…- para disgusto de ella, finalmente se separaron y tomaron su distancia correspondiente.

-no te preocupes, solo han sido un par de horas, se que está a salvo…- como todos los hombres, Ichigo tenía un sentido de la intuición bastante malo.

-tienes razón, tal vez solo nos estamos alarmando por nada, debemos pensar más positivamente- de haberlo ensayado no le hubiera podido salir tan bien, tan espontaneo, estaba completamente sumergida en el papel de amiga afligida.

-vamos a clases- menciono el chico con el color de cabello similar al de ella, formando una pequeña sonrisa rota.

-¿crees que alcancemos asistencia?- pregunto con ingenuidad.

-no, pero con algo de suerte podría ponernos un retardo- y se fueron caminando juntos al salón, como debía ser. Si ella estuviera ahí, de ninguna forma podría estar a su lado, de esa manera. Le daría todo el consuelo que necesitara hasta olvidarla por completo. Felizmente se encargaría de esa difícil tarea.

"_Todo sea por una causa tan buena"- _pensó, acercándose un poco más a él.

* * *

><p>-¡estoy feliz!- casi grita de entusiasmo la chica de cabellos naranjas y horquillas azules. Todo el día se la había pasado sentada junto a él y por primera vez era el centro de toda su atención. Ya no sentía ningún remordimiento en lo absoluto. Lo que tenía que pasar pasaba, así era la vida.<p>

-no te entiendo, en la mañana estabas preocupada por Rukia y hasta te sentiste mal en la clase de Soi-amargada-Fong, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de humor tan rápido?- nadie interrogaba mejor que Matsumoto.

-nada en particular, solo fue que Kurosaki-kun me dijo que no tenia caso preocuparme, seguramente solo lo estábamos exagerando antes de cuenta- intenta ocultar la alegría desmedida en su voz. La vida era mejor sin ella.

-¿Con que Ichigo ehhh?- menciono con malicia.

-¿Qué?, ¡solo me dio ánimos!- se defendió con nerviosismo. Rangiku tenía la habilidad de ver amor en cada esquina, y de vez en cuando acertaba.

-yo también te di ánimos y no cambiaste de parecer tan fácil- levanto ambas cejas depiladas, sin intención de dejar el tema por un buen rato. Hinamori se la había pasado todo el tiempo callada, seguramente pensando en el nuevo profesor de ciencias políticas Sosuke Aizen.

-mi departamento está aquí, ¿quieren pasar a beber algo?- intento cambiar la atención de la rubia.

-no, pero me estas cambiando de tema…- ella no quitaba el dedo del renglón- quede de verme con Gin en media hora, pero seguiremos hablando de esto después- amenazo.

-nos vemos mañana- agito el brazo Momo para despedirse y siguió a Matsumoto, pues su casa quedaba de paso.

-adiós- también agito la mano, sudando frio. Matsumoto no aprobaba la mitad de las materias, pero era más inteligente de lo que parecía- no es nada de lo que deba preocuparme- dijo para sí misma, metiendo la llave en la cerradura.

Adentro estaba oscuro y frio, demasiado frio para ser verano.

-y yo pensé que no necesitaría calefacción hasta dentro de dos meses- termino de entrar y encendió las luces. Estaba junto como la había dejado antes de irse con Rangiku. La llave del baño seguía goteando y el desorden en la cocina estaba intacto, _¿Quién mas va a limpiarlo?_, pensó con gracias, dejando caer su mochila sobre el comedor semi-limpio.

Abrió el celular al quedarse sin ideas de que hacer y descubrió para su gusto y sorpresa un mensaje de Ichigo en el buzón de mensajes.

-¡También te amo!- exclamo en voz alta, fantaseando con lo que diría el texto. Sentía que flotaba en los aires, dando vueltas sin peso. Dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el sillón más chico de la sala y ahí fue cuando despertó de su sueño encantador para entrar a la pesadilla creada por sus propias acciones. No estaba bien, nada lo estaba. Había aterrizado sobre algo húmedo, viscoso y grumoso, tan frio como hielo de invierno. Intento levantarse, pero solo logro embarrarse más en la suciedad de lo que sea que estuviera debajo de su espalda media. No había dejado almohadas en el mueble ni nada parecido a lo que estaba sintiendo.

-¡AHHHHH!- grito cuando finalmente se arrastro fuera del sillón, gateando con torpeza. De frente a ella, mirándola con sus ojos de botón cosido en un rostro aplastado, estaba el jodido muñeco de peluche que creyó haber arrojado al acantilado junto con Rukia. ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Por qué? ¿Con que?, ¿Cuánto?, ¿Qué diablos…?, eran demasiadas preguntas y el miedo apenas y la dejaba respirar.

-¡Por dios no!- vio el camino de agua profusa que marcaba un camino desde el pequeño sillón hasta el piso de arriba, subiendo las escaleras. ¿Qué haría? Subir valientemente armada con nada y averiguar si había algo más sobrenatural que eso en el piso de arriba… tal vez en otra de sus cinco vidas.

Aun permanecía inmóvil, paralizada en el suelo sin dejar de ver al maltratado, mojado y mohoso peluche de Chappy, que la observaba con odio y resentimiento. Cuando las luces comenzaron a parpadear, supo que era hora de irse corriendo lo más rápido que le fuese posible, pero seguía sin poder moverse de ahí. Era como si su cuerpo fuera de piedra.

-!No te tengo miedo!- grito en un brote inesplicable de valentia al sentirse arrinconada.

Sus ojos la engañaban y la mente le estaba jugando una de sus peores bromas. Las luces dejaron de interrumpirse y se apagaron por completo. Era de día, pero la oscuridad era casi absoluta en el cerrado espacio habitacional. Orihime trago saliva, mientras intentaba hallarle una explicación a todo, pero no pudo encontrar algo que la dejara tranquila. Todo parecía sacado de aquel cuanto de miedo que nunca termino de leer porque le atemorizaba demasiado.

Los pasos en la escalera, que resonaron cual ecos fueron el punto culminante de todo. Tomo el celular del piso y se precipito a la salida emitiendo un chillido largo y lastimero. Su corazón no podía latir más erráticamente y su rostro estaba mas blanco que leche derramada en la nieve. Solo corrio, sin fijarse en el tráfico o su falta de calzado, que le lastimaba los pies sin que ella pudiera sentirlo en el momento.

**Ventajas de la religión católica:**

**Al final, todo, absolutamente TODO queda perdonado, si estás dispuesto arrepentirte lo suficiente de ello.**

**Ese era solo un dato curioso, como si las palabras pudieran regresar el tiempo, en fin, acabo de llegar de misa :B (por eso el humor del tema) ¿Me arrepentí de mis pecados? Tal vez, pero ya pasando con el fic, espero que les haya gustado la continuación larga, larga, pero hecha con amor.**


	3. ¿Como puedes dormir por las noches?

**Dije que traería un episodio nuevo del fic cada semana, pero es difícil u.u, bueno, por lo menos para mí.**

**Respecto a la historia, ahora que he calculado mejor, no serán cuatro episodios. Dejare a Orihime agonizar un poco más de lo planeado.**

**He leído muchos cuentos y visto demasiadas películas de terror ¡y nada de nada me pasa! Es como si me bañara con agua bendita y los muros de mi casa estuvieran recubiertos de rosarios :S, supongo que lo más cerca que estaré de algo paranormal será a través de las letras… y doña Cheva.**

**Ya pasando con la historia, la conciencia termina siendo el peor de los verdugos (verídico) y entre fantasía y realidad la verdad saldrá a la luz (me han dicho)**

**¡Los agradecimientos de la semana doble! :3**

**Inupis****:** Niña, ¡tú quieres hacerme leer!, aunque resulta que me encanta hacerlo, a cada momento y lugar (creo que por eso todos me miran extraño y no entienden de que rayos hablo la mayor parte del tiempo). Me alegro que hayas tenido internet y te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia tan trastornada, el internet es algo sagrado y debería ser un derecho constitucional como en Finlandia (la envidia, viven tan bien ahí u.u).

Por escribir el comentario más largo del que tengo memoria desde que comencé a subir fics en esta página, y por el hecho de que no somos tan diferentes, te dedico el tercer capítulo (Y sí, he pensado en ganarme la vida escribiendo, pero presiento que no me van a tomar enserio. Quizás algún día me anime, con más práctica y mejor ortografía)

**MuffinaCa****: **:B pues uno hace lo que puede, además no todo tiene que ser horror y depresión (tal vez en otra historia). Tus comentarios siempre me hacen reír, eres una de las personas más graciosas que he conocido (oficialmente la mas graciosa de internet), deberíamos conquistar el mundo juntas algún día (voz tipo Aizen-Cerebro-RISK XD)

**Red Crayon Princess****: **Terror es mi segundo nombre, bueno, en realidad es Alejandra, pero es muy común :/… Me gusto que te pareciera mejor, eso quiere decir que voy mejorando de algún modo :O. Es probable que Orihime tenga algo extraño en la cabeza y se la va a pasar debatiendo entre culpa/no culpa. Lo que hace el amor psicópata u.u. Gracias por el comentario.

**AdrylovesChappy****: **no es que fuera enteramente mi intención hacerte sentir así, pero eso quiere decir que hice una segunda parte aceptable. Procure no tardarme demasiado a pesar de la escuela. No lo logre U.U

**Violet strawberry****: **Ese conejo de peluche no era de este mundo, y sus ojos de botón brillaban entre cerradamente =.=, neee, yo tampoco lo creo, pero a Orihime le pareció eso, ya ves las cosas que te hace creer el miedo. Tite siempre hace lo difícil imposible.

**Bloody Shooter****: **¡Gracias por el apoyo! Y se pondrá más interesante todavía.

**Patito Loco:** Ese conejo es algo perturbador y si da miedo, pero neee, solo era un conejo Chappy de peluche en malas condiciones y con un aire de maldad sobrenatural. Solo eso.

**Y yap, esos serian todos. Gracias por leer y espero disfruten el fic.**

**Alguien debería matarla**

**Tercera parte**

(5 días y medio antes)

Departamento de Matsumoto.

-repíteme de nuevo exactamente lo que viste- No es que no le creyera, era solo que no confiaba en la veracidad de sus palabras. Matsumoto le retiro el trapo empapado con agua tibia que le había colocado sobre la frente, para refrescárselo, mientras Hinamori le traía otra taza de té caliente. No tenía fiebre, pero parecía calmarla.

-yo-yo no sé exactamente que era…- hablaba dificilmente, temblando como un perro chihuahua- pero venia por mí- entrecerró los ojos y Momo siguió agregándole cucharadas de azúcar a la bebida.

-sigo sin entender a que te refieres… y no he bebido tanto- aclaro con antelación.

-¿Qué pensarían si les dijera que Kuchiki-san se apareció en mi departamento?- hablo finalmente de lo inevitable, entre más pronto lo aceptaran sería mejor para todos. Deslizo la mitad de la manta en la que estaba envuelta, dejándola descubierta de los hombros para abajo.

-pues esa sería una buena noticia, no le veo el problema- hablo Momo por primera vez en un largo rato.

-si la viste debes llamarle a todos, en especial a su hermano, sabes que la está buscando como desquiciado debajo de cada piedra que se encuentra- faltaba todavía más de un día para que estuviera legalmente perdida y pudieran anunciarla en las noticias, pero el ya estaba moviendo a media ciudad. Byakuya podía llegar a ser un hombre muy tenaz, persistente y lo peor de todo, con el dinero suficiente para ser escuchado.

-no me entienden- era difícil explicarlo sin ahorcarse sola. Tenía que escoger con mucho cuidado las palabras- no la vi, la sentí, y ella no era ella, era su fantasma, su espíritu- soltó finalmente, dándole un sorbo largo a su taza de té, aun caliente- oi sus pasos en la escalera y apago las luces de mi casa…- ahora que lo pensaba, todo era tan irreal, casi hasta el punto de preguntarse si en verdad había pasado. Su cerebro estaba siendo frito a fuego lento.

-¿no hablaras enserio?- Matsumoto menciono escéptica, confiando que solo fuera una broma para romper la tención, pero al mirar el rostro pálido de su pelirroja amiga cambio de idea- no puedes hablar enserio, deberías darle más tiempo antes de darla por muerta- Rukia también era su amiga y sería demasiado doloroso el siquiera considerarlo.

-sabía que no me creería- bajo la cabeza como si estuviera ofendida y decepcionada de aquellas chicas tan diferentes entre si-no debí siquiera molestarme en explicarlo…- menciono con tristeza, cerrando los ojos.

-no es que te creamos- intervino Hinamori- es solo que pudo haber sido alguna otra cosa, los departamentos producen sonidos como crujidos y la instalación eléctrica pudo estar dañada, a todos les pasa…- con su voz tierna y calmada intentaba tranquilar la situación.

-no lo sé, pero lo que sea que haya sido fue horrible…- se dio cuenta que tenía muy pocas pruebas como para hacerle suponer a todos que Rukia había sido su espeluznante huésped. Incluso ella misma comenzaba a dudar de sus propias palabras, quizás solo estaba cansada, muy muy cansada y angustiada por nada.

-¿ya terminaron de conversar?- a Orihime se le erizo la piel al verlo salir de la nada. Gin Ichimaru tenía un verdadero don cuando se trataba de ser sigiloso. Era como una sombra en una noche sin luna y lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era otro susto de muerte.

-no Gin, vuelve al cuarto, en un momento voy para allá- el novio de Rangiku le parecía verdaderamente escalofriante, con esa sonrisa permanente en su rostro y aquellos ojos que, aunque parecían cerrados, daban la sensación de poder mirarte de adentro hacia fuera cual gelatina temblorosa de limón.

-¿de qué están hablando?- la curiosidad era una de las cosas que tenían en común como pareja. Tomo asiento a un lado de Hinamori sin siquiera pedirle permiso y esta permaneció tensa en su lugar. También le aterraba la presencia del chico albino- podría ayudar ¿no?- se le quedo mirando a la pequeña chica de cabello recogido, y esta solo sonrió crispada, alejándose un poco. El acorto el doble de lo que se había separado, solo para ver la expresión nerviosa en su infantil rostro.

-¡voy a servir más té!- se levanto rápidamente cuando la incomodidad no la dejo permanecer ni un segundo mas tan cerca de él.

-ven a sentarte aquí Ran- coloco una mano sobre el espacio en donde solía estar Hinamori, antes de que esta llegara a la cocina.

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre atemorizar a mis amistades?- se coloco las manos en la cintura a modo de regaño, pero igual termino sentándose muy cerca, casi encima de él, mientras era envuelta en un abrazo demasiado tierno para tratarse de Ichimaru. Orihime solo los miraba de reojo, llena de celos hacia los dos por permanecer juntos cuando ella se encontraba tan sola, triste y enferma de miedo.

_-"Que tu no seas feliz no quiere decir que los demás tampoco tengan que serlo"- _se regaño mentalmente ella misma. Lo último que necesitaba era otra amiga muerta en el fondo del mar- _"o no tan al fondo"- _un eco en su cabeza, sumado al recuerdo de no más de dos horas le hicieron sentir un frio inmediato y cortante. Quizás solo necesitaba dormir un poco, desconectarse del mundo y dejar a todo fluir naturalmente, para que así tal vez, al abrir los ojos descubriera que ya se habían olvidado del tema y seguían con sus vidas. Ella solo quería que todo terminara antes de que comenzara el verdadero sufrimiento, las negaciones y los volantes pegados en cada centímetro cuadrado de Karakura, con avisos en la tele, fotos en la leche, mensajes en el radio, correos cadena pidiendo cualquier información o incluso lidiar con una que otra chica parecida mínimamente, fingiendo ser ella.

Ya podia imaginarlo.

_-soy Rukia Kuchiki y por lo que cuentan, vengo a joderte la vida justo donde me habia quedado- _y la impostora haria despues una reverencia pomposa al terminar de presentarse, moviendo su cabello recien pintado de negro. Era una pesadilla el solo pensarlo.

-voy por un vaso de agua- lo pronuncio tan despacio que ninguno de los dos le prestó atención. Se levanto desganada del sofá, como si estuviera cargando sobre la espalda los mil kilos de culpa que esporádicamente sentía. Miro a Hinamori escondida en la cocina, sin ánimos de salir hasta que el novio de Rangiku se encontrara a unas manzanas de distancia. _"Solo descansar un poco de todo…"_

* * *

><p>Frio. El frio y la humedad le congelaban los pies de porcelana dañada. Aun no era invierno, pero la temperatura estaba demasiado baja, apenas unos grados arriba de cero. Abrió los ojos, aun cansados y con sueño. Sin ver la hora adivino que era de madrugada, a eso de las tres y tanto.<p>

-tengo que ir al baño- había sido demasiado té con demasiados miedos, no había forma de posponerlo. Se quito la gruesa capa de sabanas que apenas y la abrigaba, saco los pies de la cama y los dejo colgar un rato, aun indecisa si ir o no. El único baño se encontraba cruzando el corredor de madera, el cual siempre le había parecido estrecho y mal iluminado, como si hubiera sido construido por contratistas ebrios.

Busco las pantuflas que Matsumoto le había prestado, pero seguramente estaban debajo de la cama, porque no las veía en ningún lado. Pisar con los pies descalzos el piso de hielo fue toda una experiencia.

-¡esta frio!- menciono con voz rasposa, apenas caminando. Abrió la puerta un poco y se aseguro que todo fuera seguro. Saco un poco más la cabeza y miro varias veces hacia todas direcciones, incluso el techo. Realmente no quería salir de ahí, pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía rendirse tan fácilmente a sus miedos.

-no hay nada que temer, todo está en tu mente…- se armo de valor para salir pronunciando esas palabras. La luz del baño estaba prendida y no quiso explicarse porque, el interruptor de la luz estaba perdido en algún punto de la pared que ella no recordaba muy bien. Aquello lucia como el final del tunel cuando alguien se muere en las películas, pero conforme se fue acercando, descubrió que solo se trataba de un baño común y corriente, tal vez algo sucio, pero un baño normal al final.

Estaba por acabar cuando se dio cuenta que algo no estaba del todo bien. Las luces parpadearon un par de veces, pero se recuperaron casi de inmediato, antes de que su corazón comenzara a palpitar lento, muy lento, solo para acelerarse de un segundo a otro, casi al borde del infarto. Era hora de volver.

Orihime lavo sus manos con torpeza y prisa. Aun tenía jabón en las manos cuando decidió retirarlas del agua. Comenzó a secarlas en la toalla de manos con manchas extrañas y rojas, parecidas a la sangre.

-¿sangre?- susurro horrorizado, antes de darse cuenta que el líquido espeso salía directamente de la llave del lavabo que olvido cerrar. Comenzó a temblar como cordero en matadero, exhalando grandes bocanadas de aire como si todo el oxigeno se hubiera escapado de la habitación. Levanto la mirada para dejarse de mirar las manos manchadas de grotesco carmín, solo para verla ahí, reflejada en el espejo, con la piel gris y los ojos hundidos, podridos, que la miraban. Lo que quedaba de Rukia lucia algo hinchada, quizás por pasar tanto en el agua, y llena de heridas abiertas y supurantes, seguramente hechas por las piedras afiladas. Un líquido negruzco y nauseabundo salió de sus labios morados. Parecía que quería decir algo, o solo deseaba librarse del exceso de agua.

Inoue parpadeo un par de vez, con el corazón encogido en la mano, sin saber siquiera como tomar aquella imagen horripilante. Quería gritar, deseaba hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero el sonido se le atoraba en la garganta como siempre. Tenía la boca abierta como ella, pero no salía nada. Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del espejo, y sintio la urgencia natural de alejarse de el gritando y llorando, retroceder hasta que la pared se lo impidiera, pero no lo hizo… ¿y si tropezaba con eso que alguna vez había sigo su mejor amiga?, no podía arriesgarse.

Sin darse cuenta cuando, esa espantosa visión había desaparecido del espejo, y solo se estaba mirando el rostro ojeroso y demacrado. Volteo rápidamente para terminar de creer que todo había sido una ilusión de su mente cansada y culposa. El pecho dejo de dolerle y casi le dieron ganas de reírse. Algún día le contaría esa anécdota a Ichigo y ambos estarían tan enamorados que hasta lo tomarían de forma divertida, como algo lejano que había sido pasado y olvidado.

-Que tonta, solo fue mi imaginación- dejo escapar un suspiro nervioso y liberador. De nuevo se trataba de otra alucinación. Solo eso, como la mano de hielo, pegajosa y nauseabunda que se posaba temblorosa sobre su hombro desnudo, apretándolo enseguida como tenaza de hueso y piel muerta. A eso se le sumo una respiración de algo que ya no necesitaba oxigeno, tan cortada, helada y sobrenatural que la hizo llorar de miedo, hasta el punto de entumecerle el cuerpo.

_-¡t-tu…me mataste…!- _pronuncio con voz horrible y aguda, obligándola a voltear para que mirara directamente a sus ojos podridos.

-¡NOOOOOOO!- grito, sobresaltándose de la cama. El ardor terrible en la garganta tardo pocos segundos en llegar, pero eso no le importo demasiado. Estuvo a punto de caer al piso y romperse el cuello, pero pudo sujetarse con las uñas de la sabana atorada en la cabecera de la cama.

-¿pasa algo?- Matsumoto se apresuro a auxiliarla en contados segundos, con más preocupación que resaca. Aparte del grito desgarrador, había derribado de un manotazo la figura de cristal (que también resultaba ser una lámpara) sobre el mueble de noche a un lado de la cama. Ese era el último recuerdo que le había dejado su madre a Matsumoto antes de escaparse con el panadero.

-Fue in sueño, solo… solo fue eso- apenas y podía hablar, amontonando mil palabras por segundo, como si estubiera rezando, mientras sudaba frio y miraba el piso, cerrando eventualmente los ojos con fuerza para sacar la imagen de su cabeza.

Eran las 7 de la mañana y oficialmente Kuchiki Rukia ya llevaba un poco más de dos días de muerta… y aun nadie sabía nada de ella.

* * *

><p>(5 días antes)<p>

-te vez peor que ayer- la chica de pecas y dos coletas rubias inflo el chicle que traía en la boca hasta hacerlo explotar. Su cuerpo menudo le recordaba tanto al de la Rukia descompuesta en el baño de Matsumoto. Tenía que calmar sus ideas y dejar de sabotearse mentalmente. La culpa no la iba a dejar perder la batalla, ella era fuerte, prácticamente se había criado sola después de la muerte de su hermano Sora- y eso ya es decir mucho…- termino de hablar con sarcasmo, mostrando el pequeño colmillo que sobresalía característicamente de su boca.

-déjala en paz Hiyori, ¿no sabes que Rukia-chan no aparece desde ayer? No es para menos que este así- Shinji intento apoyarla de una forma extraña y deprimente, ¿Qué haría si volvía a escuchar el nombre de Rukia?, no quería ni siquiera pensarlo.

-y… ¿no sabes donde esta?- Lisa bajo un poco la revista obscena que acaparaba su atención para preguntar lo que todos deseaban escuchar.

-no, y no sé qué hacer, entre más me lo preguntan, más me duele no saber- la razón por la cual estaba con el grupo de subnormales mas evitado de la escuela era para no escuchar las constantes interrogaciones de sus compañeros sobre el paradero de la morena, desgraciada y muerta chica, ¿era demasiado pedir un poco de paz para su torturada cabeza?

-ohh, disculpa- menciono con desgano al sentir la mirada de todos encima, como si hubiera dicho algo indiscreto y cruel.

-descuida, Rukia-san tiene mucha suerte, como aquella vez que cayó a aquel pozo en la excursión escolar al bosque…- Mashiro la apretó de los brazos, como si se conocieran desde siempre, con brusquedad y la intención de darle ánimos que jamás pidió, mientras le recordaba aquel viaje hace tres años, promovido por la clase de biología impartida por el profesor Mayuri. Debían encontrar en la parte más densa, oscura y desolada del bosque la especie más rara que vieran para disecarla a la intemperie. Le llegaron muchas demandas al maniático educador después de ese día, pero el caso fue que Rukia se alejo demasiado del grupo. Siempre queriendo llamar la atención, no se quiso conformar con las típicas salamandras y sapos del bosque, sino que se puso a explorar más de la cuenta y encontró un caracol cuatro veces más grande de lo normal, de colores tan vivos como un arcoíris, pegado en la pared interna de un viejo pozo abandonado.

Nadie supo nada de ella hasta el tercer día de busqueda, cuando llego más flaca, sucia y maltratada de lo que no la había visto nunca, en lo poco que llevaba de conocerla. Había logrado subir por las viejas y mohosas paredes del pozo semi lleno, después de haber caído 10 metros. Recordó entonces que en verdad no bromeaba cuando le dijo que era buena escalando.

-¡por kami…puede estar viva…!- contra todo pronóstico y ley física, Rukia Kuchiki aun podría estar respirando con sus flacos y resecos pulmones.

-¿Cuándo llegaste a pensar que no?- ahora la estaba mirando como si fuera una loca exagerada y fatalista. La juzgaban con apenas ocho segundos de conocerla. Ellos le parecían raros y desagradables, pero no les decía nada, bueno, no en sus caras. Tenían fama de golpear personas y dar palizas grupales si los mirabas de una manera que no les gustara.

Ahora, al pesar en la posibilidad de una Rukia viva, sentía más miedo que nunca, más que el incidente del conejo en su departamento o el sueño del baño. Si llegaba a hablar lo perdería todo, su libertad, su reputación y a Ichigo. Especialmente a Ichigo. La mataría de nuevo un millón de veces antes de permitirlo.

-¡Inoue-san!- los ojos se le llenaron de luz a la chica. Ella moriría antes de perderlo.

-Kurosaki-kun- olvido por completo el cansancio y el miedo, girando el cuello con brusquedad. Era más hermoso de lo que lo recordaba ayer, la luz se filtraba a través de su cuerpo atlético y las ganas de salir corriendo a su encuentro se volvieron insoportables. Quería correr hacia él, como lo había hecho hace no mucho, abrazarlo y nunca jamás soltarlo, pero se contuvo para no perder el control con él, ¿y si lo besaba enfrente de ellos y sin una razón convincente?, lo asustaría, de eso no había duda, terminaría confundido y le perdería la confianza después de todos los años que le había costado ganársela, por lo que solo se limito a sonreír, apretando bien las piernas.

-¿no te llego mi mensaje?- en su rostro se podía notar la duda.

-¿mensaje?- recordó entonces aquello que le había alegrado la tarde… justo antes de experimentar el trauma de su vida- ohh, si lo recibí, pero estaba tan cansada y abrumada que olvide verlo- no se explicaba aun como lo había dejado pasar, ¿Qué pensaría de ella después de eso?, era lo más importante en su vida y lo estaba demostrando deplorablemente.

-ahora entiendo- menciono como si se hubiera quitado una preocupación de encima. En verdad le importaba su opinión.

-lo siento, yo no sé en donde tenía la cabeza ayer-se disculpo dulcemente, avergonzándose de paso. Solo había recogido el celular antes de escapar, llego a la escuela sin libros y con unos zapatos que le quedaban dos tallas más grandes, por ser de Matsumoto, pero con el mensaje aun sin abrir. Estaba tan decepcionada de sí misma.

-no te sientas mal, solo era para decirte que hoy por la tarde vamos a salir a buscarla- no era como si esperara una propuesta de matrimonio ni una confesión de amor apasionada en el mensaje, pero eso era demasiado. _"Ojala se esté revolcando en el infierno" _deseo, llena de rabia.

-era eso…- hizo todo lo posible para evitar la decepción en su voz, pero era pedir demasiado. Para su buena suerte Ichigo estaba demasiado enfrascado en sus pensamientos. Lo que más deseaba en el mundo era encontrarla viva, con las mejillas sonrosadas y el aliento tibio. Quería estrecharla entre sus brazos para sentirla a salvo y decirle cuando la amaba. De volverla a encontrar de nuevo, jamás volvería a perderla.

-te juro que vamos a encontrarla, ya he reunido a muchas personas, son más de cien confirmados…- hablaba con tal seguridad y convicción que le hizo temblar las rodillas. Tenía ganas de estar muerta para que la buscara de esa manera, con un amor tan fuerte y palpable.

-¿100?- respondió con sorpresa. Lo que en verdad le extrañaba era que fueran tan pocos.

-sí, los otros 343 no me han asegurado nada- seguramente le había dicho a toda la escuela en ambos turnos, el era simple y sencillamente increíble. Ahora deseaba más que nunca que en verdad estuviera muerta entre las piedras, y le rogaba a kami por eso-¿ustedes también están dentro no?- le pregunto a los singulares chicos que solo los estaban mirando, como si se tratara de un entretenido espectáculo de circo.

-cuenta con ello- hablo por todos el rubio con aires de líder, formando una sonrisa amplia y torcida.

-la búsqueda a va ser a las cuatro de la tarde en la plaza principal de Karakura, de ahí nos dividiremos en grupos de 10 para cubrir todas las áreas en un radio de 20 km- Ichigo siguió explicando, mientras Orihime lo miraba, con su pose varonil y ese pensamiento positivo que de alguna manera lo volvía inalcanzable para ella.

-creía que la policía ya la estaba buscando, además pensé que el hermano de Kuchiki-san se estaba encargando de eso- buscarla era una total pérdida de tiempo, a menos que contrataran buzos. _"Está muerta"_ Inoue repitió de nuevo en su cabeza para tranquilizar sus ansias y despejar la mente.

-tienen que pasar 72 horas para reclamar a alguien como desaparecida y nada es demasiado con tan de encontrarla. Cada segundo cuenta y entre más personas seamos habra más posibilidades de hallarla- dijo el chico de cabellos naranjas, apretando los puños. Orihime solo podía pensar en lo absurdo que sería una búsqueda masiva, Byakuya ya la estaba buscando, no era necesario hacer nada, solo quedarse sentados y esperar que pasara el tiempo.

-entonces cuenta conmigo totalmente, yo sé mejor que nadie los lugares que mas frecuentaba Kuchiki-san- menciono la chica con la emoción de estar viéndole directamente los ojos. No le estaba mintiendo, pues había pasodo mucho tiempo junto a ella y la conocía más de lo que hubiera querido. Rukia solo le había dejado recuerdos tristes, alucinaciones constantes y pesadillas recurrentes.

-sabía que podía contar contigo- le revolvió los cabellos con afecto fraternal, sonriendo y calentándole de paso el corazón.

-todo sea por Rukia- bajo la mirada y formo una sonrisa pequeña. _"Me va cargar si no está muerta" _pensó, apretando los dientes.

**Pregunta, ¿Cómo le haces para saber si alguien en verdad está bien muerto?, no medio muerto, ni semi-vivo o zombie, muerto muerto como mis ilusiones de ser forense. Quizás una sesión espiritual con Ouija, no lo sé, nunca me he visto en la necesidad de averiguarlo, pero seguramente Orihime lo hará en el siguiente capítulo.**

**El tres estuvo algo pasado de tiempo y letras, ¿pero que se le puede hacer? Son las 3:32 de la mañana y yo solo quiero dormir.**

**Si son o han sido mexicanos o saben en donde está ubicado México (vamos tiene una forma más que singular en el mapa) Les deseo un Feliz día de muertos, ¡y que gane el altar con mas botellas de tequila!**

**U.U, ya no hacen pan de muertos con amorsh...**

**Adiosito, besos y estrujadas.**


	4. El arte de convencer

**Cuánto tarde? Tomando en cuenta que la última vez que publique fue en una fecha aproximada al dia de muertas… ahh, mejor paso a otra cosa.**

**Orihime, ¿podra meter mas la pata?, ¡claro que si!, ese es un hecho comprobado cientificamente.**

**Esta vez no habra notas largas de autor, pero si agradecimientos:**

**Red Crayon Princess: **yo tampoco soy de México, México (ciudad), naci en Jalisco y por lo tanto el tequila me sale gratis (u.u ya quisiera). Le he tomado mucho cariño al fic y lo voy a extender otro poco hasta llegar a las últimas consecuencias. Si, Orihime tendrá una sesión espiritista casera que por alguna razón solo empeorara su situación. Gracias por el comentario :B!

**MuffinaCa: **(escribi el agradecimiento cuando aun tenias ese nick) Así es, Orihime es más mala que la novela de las 7:00, bueno, bueno, tampoco hay que exagerar, pero si se lo busco y tendrá que pagar (sonrisa de Grinch). Lo de la leche si era un chiste ¡y te diste cuenta! D:, la exageración discreta nunca se me dio demasiado u.u. "ya se la polio" del verbo poliar xD, juro que me matas de risa. Ambas somos Fans de ambas :D, que pechocha es la vida, comencemos en México y terminemos con China ¿va? X3. Bien, estoy a un emoticon de sobre saturar el agradecimiento, así que solo voy a finalizar diciendo que… volvi a actualizar el fic, practicamente por ti I:B

**AdrylovesChappy: **¡México es la onda! Lleno de tradiciones y Tequila, espero que también te la hayas pasado genial el día de muertos (aunque fue hace como mil años u.u). La escuela… es la cosa más pesada y tediosa del mundo, me a robado mis mejores años de juventud, pero es un mal necesario lo veas por donde lo veas… no importa lo pública y cuestionable que sea. Si atrapan a Orihime, lo más probable es que la linchen entre todos los del pueblo, con Ichigo y Byakuya encabezando la turba iracunda. Eso sí que sería interesante de ver xB. Tarde mucho más de lo esperado, pero hago enteramente responsable a la escuela (de nuevo).

**inupis: **También podrías guardar el cuerpo dentro de un cofre y tirarlo al mar o ahogarlo en cemento si no quieres ensuciarte más las manos con eso de desmembrar o sacar órganos. Hice este fic para demostrar que matar descuidadamente a alguien (o solo matar) trae consecuencias y bajo ningún motivo se justifica, por más que Orihime intente hacerlo. La mente es un laberinto complicado, que te traiciona cuando menos te lo esperas. Uno se enamora irremediablemente del lugar que te ve nacer, aunque no sea justo o perfecto, siempre tendrá ese no-se-que. Chile igual debe ser hermoso. No soy demasiado talentosa haciendo calaveritas u.u y no hay problema con los comentarios largos, amo la lectura casi tanto como la escritura :B

**karychela: **René Descartes también dijo "Pienso, luego existo", antes de todo está el poder que ejerce la mente, si tú crees algo, tarde o temprano terminara volviéndose cierto para ti. Gracias, está hecha con un amor difícil de explicar. La verdad es que en ningún momento pensé en meter a Ishida en la historia, pero creo que podría hacerlo, ahora que lo pides, tal vez no como pareja, pero me las ingeniare de alguna manera, cuando todo termine saliéndose de control. De nuevo, gracias por el comentario :3

**Violet strawberry: **¡Y vaya que lo está! o lo estará dentro de algunos capítulos. Rukia esta… perdida, la línea entre la vida y la muerte es delgada cuando se cae por un risco. Dejare el suspenso un poco más, mientras Orihime investiga por su cuenta en este capítulo :D. Gracias por dejar comentario.

**Don't call my name: **pues… pues yo no se muy bien que decirte. ¿Gracias?, si, eso esta perfecto, ¡Gracias por comentar! :D

**Hikari Walker Suede: **Oh, apoyo que no te caiga bien Rukia, todo mundo tiene gustos diferentes, y esa dualidad es precisamente la que hace al mundo tan interesante y especial. He visto tantas peliculas de miedo que realmente no se a cual estoy emulando. Este fic es una mescla extraña de todas . Si quieres pan de muertes hecho con amor, debes hacerlo por tu cuenta… aunque te acabes el gas de la estufa y despues tengas que pagar 400 pesos por un cilindro nuevo. Si no se me hubieran quemado habria valido la pena :X

**Y yap, esos serian todos los agradecimientos, hechos con cariño y amor. Mi pecho suspiro al escribirlo.**

**Alguien debería matarla**

**Cuarta parte**

(Un poco más de cuatro días antes)

La tarde había resultado ser mejor de lo que Orihime se hubiera imaginado. Más de cuatro horas al lado de Ichigo, casi al punto de tomarse las manos, paseando por toda Karakura como una pareja enamorada.

Si, definitivamente había sido la tarde más feliz que recordaba, haciendo a un lado la total desconexión emocional del chico Kurosaki hacia ella, o el hecho de que cada frase pronunciada era referente a Rukia y su posible paradero. Hasta cierto punto tuvo ganas de encontrarla muerta bajo un montón de hojas secas y agusanadas. Ese hubiera sido el toque perfecto de una tarde inolvidable pero, como ella sabía muy bien, la vida no siempre te da todo lo que quieres o mereces.

-¿sabes?, la última vez que la vi fue en una puesta de sol como esta…- Ichigo miraba el atardecer casi con odio. Si tan solo se hubiera quedado con ella más tiempo, la había dejado sola en un lugar horriblemente abandonado y perdido en medio de la nada…

_(Flashback)_

_-¿estás segura que quieres quedarte?- insistió por tercera vez, con la mochila al hombro. Debía haber recogido a Karin de su práctica de fútbol hace media hora y el tiempo se le había pasado volando a su lado._

_-claro, voy a estar bien, deja de preocuparte tanto- el sonrojo en sus mejillas combinaba con lo rojizo del cielo- soy una chica fuerte- en ningún momento había dejado de sonreír, al igual que el. Si eso no era felicidad, entonces nada podía serlo._

_-no quiero dejarte sola…- le tomo la mano con delicadeza, sintiendo lo suave de su piel._

_-no voy a estarlo, Orihime-san vendrá en cualquier momento, sabes que a ella no le puedo ocultar nada- Lo miro con un amor que destellaba en sus ojos enormes y violetas. Era tan buena amiga y persona que a veces dudaba de su buena suerte al encontrarla._

_-llámame en cuanto puedas- la despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Se alejo de ella, girando la cabeza de vez en vez para no dejar de verla._

_(Fin del Flashback)_

Si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, ella estaría ahí, junto a él, he Ichigo solo se preocuparía de caerle bien a Byakuya, para que fuera aceptando más fácilmente lo inevitable.

-¿Kurosaki-kun?- no es que no le gustara ver su rostro reflexivo, pero había dejado de hablar hace como 20 minutos.

-¿Dime?- salió en parte de su trance, solo lo suficiente para contestarle.

-ya oscureció- el sol llevaba poco de ocultarse, pero las luces de la calle ya estaban encendidas y la luna los observaba, visible en el cielo negro azulado.

-es verdad…- tardo varios minutos en volverle a responder, y Orihime comprendió que aunque estuvieran solos en un parque secreto y romántico, era demasiado pronto para hablar sobre ellos dos- Inoue-san, tengo que hacerte una pregunta- dejo de caminar con brusquedad, como si estuviera cayendo en cuanta de algo tan obvio que no se le había ocurrido antes.

-¿Cuál?- ahora sus piernas temblaban por motivos diferentes al amor y el frio.

-dijiste que no estuviste con Rukia la tarde del día en que desapareció…- no la estaba mirando directamente, pero ella sabía que la quería culpar, le preguntaría y preguntaría hasta que confesara la verdad, llorando y pidiendo perdón por una culpa que escasamente sentía.

-así es…- intento mantenerse cuerda, ella era la amiga dulce e incondicional que jamás lastimaría a un ser vivo. Debía mantener la imagen y la compostura.

-¿Estás segura?- frunció el ceño, interrogante, dispuesto a dudar de todo lo que ella estuviera a punto pronunciar.

-si- esta vez asintió también con la cabeza.

-¿completamente segura?- no era totalmente su intención dudar tanto de ella, pero había algo, un palpitar en su corazón que le hacía pensar que su gran amiga Inoue no estaba siendo tan sincera como él quería creer.

-¡cl-claro que sí!, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso Kurosaki-kun?, ¿acaso piensas que yo te estoy ocultando algo…?- las lagrimas salieron sin demasiado esfuerzo. Lagrimas de miedo, tristeza y rabia. Rukia se había metido demasiado profundo en el corazón de el.

-No, no, claro que no Inoue-san, solo era una pregunta- suavizo su expresión al verla llorar de esa manera- no era para que te lo tomaras así- la abraza sin pensarlo demasiado, con mas culpa que ganas.

-me duele que no confíes en mi, sa-sabes que si yo supiera algo sobre Kuchiki-san serias el primero en enterarte…- se aferro con fuerza a él, aprovechando la iniciativa. De ser posible, viviría entre sus brazos toda la vida.

-perdón, yo no quise hacerte sentir eso, es solo que estoy desesperado por encontrarla, cada vez que cierro los ojos me imagino todas las horribles cosas que le pudieron haber pasado- gotas cálidas de agua caían sobre la cabeza de Orihime, y ella estaba casi segura que eran lagrimas. Odiaba verlo tan frágil. Había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había maldecido a Rukia, pero en ese momento se le agregaron dos más.

-también deseo encontrarla-mentira- quiero encontrarla tanto como tu- de nuevo: mentira- no tienes una idea de cuánto extraño hablar con ella, tenerla cerca- también era mentira, pero de alguna manera logro que sonara como algo sincero, sacado del corazón- tuvimos un largo día y debemos reponer fuerzas para seguir mañana- ella estaba dispuesta a consolarlo cuantas veces fuera necesario, aunque fuera a base de promesas huecas. Lo único que deseaba era verlo feliz.

Feliz él. Feliz ella. Felices los dos. ¡Felices todos!... acepto Rukia, claro, ella podía pudrirse en el fondo del acantilado.

* * *

><p>(Casi cuatro dias antes, departamento de Matsumoto)<p>

-si, hablo yo de nuevo, exacto, la mujer gritona de hace 10 minutos- apenas eran las 11 de la noche, pero no habia visto a Orihime desde la busqueda en el parque, hace ya 5 horas- su estatura y complexion son medias, pero tiene un largo pelaje naranja y unos enormes ojos grises, responde por el nombre de Orihime Inoue…

-Rangiku-san, la estas describiendo como si se tratara de una mascota perdida- Hinamori tambien se encontraba un tanto preocupada. Seguian apareciendo tantas mujeres muertas por toda la ciudad que era razonable la preocupacion de Matsumoto, aun estando tan ebria.

-Momo, no me estas dejando concentrarme. Tal vez este muy borracha, pero tambien estoy totalmente alcoholizada… ¿Qué?, no, no le estoy hablando a usted, ¿se llama Momo acaso?, ¿si?, bueno, ¿Cómo iba a saber que se llamaba Sumomo?, ¿Cómo que me lo ha dicho tres veces?...no, no me salga con su "tengo otras llamadas pendientes", ya tengo una amiga perdida desde hace casi tres dias y otra que no contesta el telefono…

-¿Qué le pasa a Matsumoto-san?- pregunta Orihime despues de cerrar la puerta detrás de si.

-Esta algo preocupada porque no te encuentra y…- Momo enmudece al verla de pie frente a ella, sana y salva.

-y-yo no… no era mi intencion preocuparlas de esa manera, se me hizo un poco tarde y-y creo que debi de haber llamado- caminar sin rumbo dos horas por el parque si que podia llegar a quitarle el tiempo a cualquiera.

-Ran…- Hinamori le mueve el brazo para que terminara la llamada.

-en un momento Momo- le contesta sin voltear-no usted no, bien, puede colgarme pero le juro que volvere a llamar cada 5 minutos- cuelga finalmente, mas obligada que dispuesta.

-Matsumoto-san…- Orihime intenta hace notar su presencia.

-me repitio hasta el cansancio el procedidimiento para reportar a alguien como desaparecido, ¡como si no lo supiera ya!- tomo su abrigo del sillon, despues de agarrar aire con las manos, en un intento por tomar alguna de las 5 replicas borrosas-todo depende de nosotras Momo, si la policia no quiere ayudarnos la encontraremos por nuestra cuenta, ¡como lo hicimos con Rukia!- Matsumoto pierde el equilibrio y cae desplomada sobre el sillon, completamente inconsiente.

-¿bebio mucho?- pregunto Inoue con voz culposa.

-mas de lo normal, nos preocupaste bastante- como si con Rukia no tuvieran suficiente- y nisiquiera contestabas el celular…

-lo tengo descargado, no he ido a mi apartamento por la preocupacion, la escuela, el tiempo…- y sobre todo el miedo que le provocaba ese lugar. De solo recordarlo la sangre se le volvia hielo y el corazon se le aceleraba por la desesperacion y el panico. No, no podria. Jamas volveria a ese edificio espantoso.

* * *

><p>La noche paso lenta, casi infinita a los ojos grises de Inoue. ¿Rukia estaba muerta o acaso seguia viva?, ¿Cómo saberlo? De aun tener uñas las morderia. El cabello lo sentia tan pesado he incomodo y una picazon molesta en toda la piel le impedia rotundamente permanecer quieta. La cama le parecia tan pequeña de noche y excesivamente grande por las mañanas, no podia explicarlo. Simplemente no podia explicarlo. Esa inquietud no era solo por Rukia, no, de ser asi seria como las dos anteriores noches y entonces no seria tan malo.<p>

-Kurosaki-kun…- toda esa angustia y desesperacion aplastante apuntaban hacia un solo culpable.

* * *

><p>Llevaba mas de una hora buscando entre la maleza del mirador, con las uñas negras de tanta tierra y sangre, y una lampara en la boca apunto de quedarse sin pilas.<p>

¿Cómo no se le habia ocurrido revisar en ese lugar?, era lo mas obvio, lo mas logico, por sentido comun debio haber revisado primero ese lugar… pero no. Su mente dificilmente funcionaba bajo presion.

-no tiene caso…- dijo el chico, sacandose la lampara de la boca- yo no sirvo para esto- mas que la brisa helada y los ruidos extraños entra la espesura de las plantas, lo que mas le afectaba era la idea de irse a casa sin nada mas que un monton de tierra. Nada. Todas sus sospechas no habian servido para nada.

* * *

><p>- Dios…- dijo Orihime en voz alta, poniendose de rodillas sobre la cama- soy yo, Inoue- trago saliva y tomo aliento- no deberia pedirte esto despues de lo que hice, pero por favor, por lo que mas quieras, no permitas que Kurosaki-kun lo sepa…. Yo… yo se que me amas, a pesar de todo, y lo tomaras en cuenta- su busqueda de paz la habia orillado a sacar su lado creyente. Sabía que Ichigo sospechaba, lo supo por su insistencia en la tarde y la forma en que la miraba cuando pregunto que carajos le ocultaba con todo el asunto del mirador. No podia, el no debia, no podia pasarle a ella. Solo debia calamarse y respirar.<p>

* * *

><p>Estaba por dar la una de la mañana. La frustracion era insoportable y el lugar no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Le habia fallado y se habia fallado asi mismo. Ahora solo quebada esperar que saliera el sol, porque, sinceramente, habia sido una estupidez enorme buscar pistas en ese lugar de noche y con una lampara de mano.<p>

-¿en que estaba pensando?, Inoue-san no tenia motivos para ocultarme algo asi… necesito dormir, definitivamente lo necesito…- se levanto, con las piernas entumidas y adoloridas, dispuesto a olvidarlo todo y desechar aquellas teorias paranoicas sobre su mas cercana amiga.

Tal vez fue la luz de la luna, la naturaleza brillante del metal, el karma o la más pura mala suerte, pero un destello en el suelo le hizo parar en seco al suduroso y cansado chico. Al enfocarlo con la linterna, tomo la forma de lo que en verdad era: un colgante para celular lleno de tierra, y no era cualquier colgante sucio, no, el lo sabia y lo hubiera reconocido igual de volver a nacer 5 veces.

¿En cuantas ocaciones no habia visto colgar ese conejo blanco y deforme del celular de su pelirroja amiga?, y si apostar la vida de que su legitimo dueño era ella no bastaba, las letras minusculas, grabadas al reverso, eran todo lo que necesitaba para completar la teoria.

"_Para Orihime Inoue,_

_Mi mejor amiga en esta vida._

_Con amor, Rukia"_

* * *

><p>-todo estara bien- sonrio, cubriendose por completo con la sabana delgada- todo esta en mi cabeza, seguramente Kurosaki-kun ni siquiera lo sospecha…- cerro los ojos un poco mas calmada, con la serenidad incomoda que solo se obtiene de la calma antes de una desastroza tormenta.<p>

-¿Cómo saberlo, de todas maneras?- murmuro antes de quedarse dormida, con el cuerpo mas cansado que conciente.

* * *

><p>(Viernes por la mañana. Cuatro dias antes)<p>

-¿una intervencion?, Yo no tengo ningun problema, ¡Ustedes son las del problema!- Totalmente a la defensiva, Matsumoto se levanta del comedor, con un pan de pescado, cerezas y sake apretado entre los dientes.

-no dije intervencion, dije sesion espiritista- los terminos podian no parecerse mucho, pero se comprendia por el estado deplorable de la rubia.

-bueno, eso es diferente- relaja los hombros con alivio-aunque no lo se, hace mucho que no lo hago Inoue, en dos semanas se olvidan muchas cosas…- hace poco mas de un año habia tomado un curso de esoterismo en linea, graduandose con honores por pago puntial. El diploma estaba impreso, enmarcado y colgado en la pared con todo el orgullo que se le puede dar a un papel. Orihime habia llegado a la conclusion de que esa era la unica manera de saberlo, aunque jamas habia creido demaciado en algo tan cuestionable como la existecia de fantasmas y demas espiritus chocarreros.

-por favor, Rukia no aparece, por mas que la buscamos y preguntamos por ella… n-no hay nada que nos brinde una minima esperanza, estoy tan desesperada- y realmente lo estaba, debia saberlo, de una u otra manera. Bajar al barranco era algo casi imposible, y en caso de lograrlo, ¿Cómo podria salirse?, ¿y si no estaba muerta?, otro intento de homicidio seria demaciado para ella. Verla asi, moribunda, hinchada, grotesca, arrastrandose hacia ella, entre gemidos lastimeros, ¿y si alguien la veia?, ¿Cómo justificarlo?, ya no deseaba matar a nadie mas… a menos que fuera realmente necesario.

-te comprende Orihime, en verdad lo hago, pero han pasado apenas 3 dias. Rukia-san podria haberse…

-¡nada de eso!, Kuchiki-san jamas se marcharia sin decirle nada a nadie, ella no era asi, no es asi…- Orihime estaba a punto de llorar para cerrar el trato. No era que confiara ciegamente en las habilidades de Matsumoto para comunicarse con los muertos, no, de eso nada, pero igual rogaba, al no poderle pagar a nadie mejor por su naturaleza de constante pobreza. Solo Orihime sabia de donde sacaba el dinero para mantenerse a flote sin un trabajo fijo y con todas esas cuentas que pagar (rentan, alimentos, ropa, vicios, la escuela). Desde hacia unos meses alguien le habia empezado a mandar dinero en un sobre blanco, sin firma ni nada. Se deslizaba por debajo de la puerta, junto a la demas correspondencia cada final de mes.

-pues… pues… la pudieron haber secuestrado…- Matsumoto se habia obligado a bloquear la idea de creer a una de sus mejores amigas muerta, tirada sin gloria en el fondo de una zanja.

-ya hubieran llamado para pedir el rescate- Hinamori solo las miraba hablar, completamente palida. La pelirroja chica cada vez se gastaba más rapido el dinero del generoso patrocinador anonimo, y para ese entonces, estando a penas a mitad del mes, ya solo le quedaba lo suficiente para sobrevivir sin salir a mendigar. Matsumoto jamas le cobraria, tenia familia que le mandaba dinero suficiente para vivir comodamente, manteniendo sus vicios y los de Gin, con la unica condicion de no pedir tiempo de calidad, o consejos, o calidez familiar, o cualquier otra cosa que no fuera dinero. Estaba tan sola como ella, con la diferencia de no vivir al dia, rozando la miseria- yo lo presiento, algo no esta bien en todo esto, puedo sentirlo… y ya no puedo estar tranquila, no tengo paz, solo quiero saberlo…

-pudo haberse caido… en algun lado- Orihime casi pudo sentir como su corazon se detenia, despues de ser interrumpida.

-¿a-a que te refieres?- o sabia demaciado y no queria decirle, o solo adivinaba al azar una serie de posibilidades desafortunadas.

-ya sabes, tropezarse con una piedra y golpearse la cabeza, ¡quizas perdio la memoria!, y ahora esta en otra cuidad, sin saber quien es…- menciona animosamente Rangiku, con la ingenuidad de un niño esperanzado.

-¡Esto no es la trama de una maldita novela barata!- Inoue ya estaba harta, ¿Qué tenia que hacer?, ¿Gritarle que ella la habia arrojado de un risco y ahora queria saber si en verdad la habia matado, porque era muy estupida y no se habia asegurado en el momento?

-¡Ya basta las dos!- Hinamori por fin se decide a hablar, tomando la palabra ante la sospresa de ambas- esto no tiene caso, ¡simplemente no lo tiene!, ni siquiera deberian estar discutiendo por eso- su vocecilla parecia la de una ardilla enojada. De solo pensar en tener otra experiencia paranormal (porque era un hecho que su mejor amiga Rangiku Matsumoto la arrastraria en eso, como en las otras cinco ocaciones anteriores) se le revolvia el estomago y erizaba la piel. Justo en ese momento sentia la urgencia de irse corriendo hasta salir nadando del pais, con tal de no participar. No podria, bajo ninguna circuntancia, hacerlo de nuevo.

-Momo tiene razon, no hay motivo para discutirlo- Hinamori respiro aliviada, solo por un segundo- pero necesitaremos mas personas… ocupamos ser por lo menos cinco- para la Ouija no habia problema, practicamente con dos bastaba, pero para una comunicación directa, debian ser mas personas para tomarse de las manos.

-¡Noo!- casi chillo la pequeña chica, saliendo de ahí con el uniforme puesto y la mochila al hombro, completamente perturbada. La ultima vez que habia participado en algo asi, desperto cubierta de vomito, amarrada a la cama, llena de moretes y con quemaduras de segundo grado por el agua bendita. Hasta donde sabia, aun sentia la presencia de alguien dentro de ella y jamas despertaba en el lugar en que se quedaba dormida.

-la voy a convencer despues…- exclamo Matsumoto, preparandose tambien para ir a clases- la haremos hoy mismo, en cuanto se oculte el sol…- ¿Por qué todo lo desagrabable ocurria justo despues del ocaso?

-perdon por gritarte hace rato, no debi hacerlo. Yo no me he sentido muy bien, estoy cansada y de muy mal humor todo el tiempo…- debia asegurarse de tenerla siempre de su lado, ya que no podia darse el lujo de perder mas amigas. Ademas, sentia un genuino cariño hacia su desarrollada amiga de ojos azules. Era como una Rukia alcoholica, con un fisico completamente diferente y sin la molestia de tener que asesinarla por quitarle a Ichigo, porque ella ya tenia mas que apartado su amor con Ichimaru.

-te entiendo, no te preocupes por eso- sonrie, rodeandole el cuello con el brazo- todos estamos mal desde que Rukia desaparecio, no hay nada que perdonar- no, no era como Rukia. Rukia siempre habia escuchado, pero pocas veces comprendido, ¿Cómo la hubiera podido comprender? Ella, una persona que siempre lo tuvo todo (en especial amor), a alguien tan pobre en todos los sentidos, sin nada más que una profunda pena escondida tras una sonrisa inventada. Ahora que lo pensaba, no se explicaba como esa amistad habia podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo. Enigmas de la vida, suponia Inoue.

-Gracias Matsumoto-san- igual, le devuelve la sonrisa, sin tener que forzarla- ehhh…Matsumoto-san…

-dime- ya habian salido del departamento, con el tiempo justo para llegar a la escuela.

-tengo que hacer una parada a mi departamento antes de entrar a clases- le dice, disminuyendo la velocidad en sus pasos.

-te acompaño entonces

-no, no es necesario, va a ser muy rapido he Ichimaru ya te debe estar esperando- logro sacarsela de encima con ese dialogo. Aun despues de jurar por Ichigo que jamas volveria a poner un pie en ese lugar siniestro, debia hacerlo. Habia dejado cosas importante ahí, entre ellos el cargador de su celular, el resto del poco dinero que le quedaba y los libros necesarios para no ser echada de clases, pero mas halla de lo material, sentia la urgencia masoquista de ir y verificar si aun seguia el horroroso conejo ahí, el rastro seco de agua profusa en el suelo, las pisadas que seguramente "eso" habia dejado en las escaleras al bajar y todo lo que le dijera que en verdad habia pasado algo mas alla de una culposa sugestion mental.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Orihime camino deprisa, con la urgencia de alguien que debe (pero no quiere) llegar a su destino.

**Ahhh Orihime ¿Que se puede hacer con ella?, eso pasa cuando no haces las cosas bien desde un principio. Bien dicen que lo que mal comienza mal acaba. Postergue un poco la sesion espiritual para no hacer tan largo el capitulo (de por si), y… referente al capitulo siguiente (no dire fechas, por dios que ya no lo hare) se agregaran nuevos personajes, como el detective Ulquiorra (suena sexi) e Ishida, ademas del profesor Aizen (bendito entre las Hinamoris) y… creo que yap.**

**Hoy tengo pasteleria con un Chef que es argentino, asi que le mando un saludo a todos en Argentina. Hasta hace poco supe que el pais se llamaba asi por la plata (deberia dejar de leer tanto de Europa y concentrarme un poco mas en Latinoamerica)**

**Sera una dia largooo de escuela u.u**

**Adiu!**


	5. Sospechas

**Y comienza la semana, y con ella el ****maraton**** de ****actualizaciones**** que ****prometí ****después**** de dormir 16 horas seguidas. Aun sigo sin saber como le hice para levantarme. Tal vez que mi hermana se sentara encima de mi pudo haberme ayudado algo. **

**Hablando de eso, tengo una amiga que dice que se le sube el muerto hace como 6 noches. Yo le dije que por algo le ****había**** dejado la renta del departamento tan barata, era todo ****demasiado**** sospechoso. Ahora cada vez que se acuesta, siente una ****presión**** sobre el pecho, como su alguien se le sentara encima, alguien pesado y ****frió****, o eso es lo que cuenta.  
><strong>

**¿Qué hizo entonces?, ¿Se fue de ahí como lo ****haría**** cualquier persona razonable?, ¿****Pidió**** un reembolso bajo amenaza de quemarle la casa al dueño?, ¿Se fue corriendo a hacer una limpia?, ¿Fue a la iglesia mas cercana para que el padre bendijera la casa? No, claro que no, invito a una amiga a vivir con ella para que no la agarrara sola y compartir la renta. Cosas que pasan en ****México****. Ahora duerme con un rosario de madera en el cuello. Se va a venir ****ahorcando**** un ****día**** con el.  
><strong>**Pero bueno, me estoy distrayendo del tema, ya tengo el giro final de la historia, solo me falta escribir los 10 ****capítulos ****faltantes**** para llegar a ella.**

**Ahora, para ya iniciar con el ****fic****, ¡Los ****agradecimientos****! **

**Inupis****:** Pues… muchos muchos, lo que se dice muchos, pues… haber, hummm, pues… com capítulos, contando este claro. Solo te puedo decir que si la encuentran (a Rukia). Si, en este capitulo Ichigo confirma sus sospechas, pero Orihime de una o otra manera encuentra la… ahhh, mejor no te arruino la sorpresa, al fin y al cabo de eso se trata este capitulo ;).

**GuajolotA****:**Orihime no podía ser buena todo el tiempo (espere y espere que se le fuera la olla, aunque sea un poco, y nada, nada de nada… y mas que nada ¡nada!, debía darle algo de maldad obsesiva o un tiro en la cabeza)

¿Qué clase de amiga? Pues de esas que te firman la libreta y se ríen de tus chistes pero en el fondo te quieren ver muerta por diversas causas (amor, envidia, odio psicópata, por no prestarle un sacapuntas en tercero de primaria, pueden ser cientos de cosas). Momo es como la víctima perfecta. Chendengue, enserio, debo saber de donde sacas esas palabras (no, espera, ya me lo habías explicado, olvidalo. Jugo de piña con sabor a tequila, si, como no). Yo también me pongo a leer a altas horas de la noche y me considero una persona cabal, perfectamente funcional como reloj alemán… espera, Nivada es suizo… bueno, dejemoslo en funcional como un reloj.

Ohhh, yo se lo dije amocionada a mi única y querida hermana y ella solo me miro seria, como por un minuto, con sus ojos cansados. Me dijo que estaba bien y que le hiciera una quesadilla :,C. Hace dos meses aproximadamente hornee un pan adentro de otro. Primero hice una masa quebrada, la metí al horno, la saque y la rellene con masa hojaldre y crema pastelera. Cubrí el molde para panque con mas masa quebrada y cuando la saque era como un panque acorazado. Gracias a los avances tecnologicos, la Panception se a convertido en algo real.

El ejército de pingüinos es buena idea, pero creo que va a haber problemas si reclutan a un ejército de orcas para defender sus territorios. Sera un ejercito de pingüinos, pingüinos con armas XD. Ahhh, Jalisco, donde el jugo de piña con sabor a Tequila, resulta ser Tequila.  
>Bien, creo que debo dejar de escribir… ¡ahora! (siempre me voy de largo contigo D:!)<p>

**Karychela****:**Si, Ichigo lo sabe, pero su naturaleza crédula le impedirá creerlo del todo… bueno, viene en el capitulo, tendrías que leerlo. Con Ishida, Orihime va a saber lo que se siente que alguien te quiera y no puedas corresponderle (justo como lo que le pasa con Ichigo). Aizen da Ciencias Políticas y el detective Ulquiorra se encargara de reunir todas las pistas sobre la desaparición de Rukia, por más que le pese a Orihime :3

**Red ****Crayon****Princess****:** ¡Pues las prisas traicionan! Y más cuando haces las cosas de último momento, como arrojar a alguien por un acantilado, por ejemplo. El sexy profesor Aizen a atacado de nuevo, aunque mas que salir, va a ser solo motivación de convencimiento. Ichigo es ingenuo y algo crédulo cuando una duda razonable le baja el enojo, como se aprecia en este capitulo. Esta vez no tarde tanto, solo dos mese…ehhh, bueno, mejor no digo nada :/

**Alguien debería matarla  
><strong>

**Quinta parte**

Entrar o no entrar, ¿de donde sacaba el valor, si desde hacia mucho lo había perdido?

Estaba parada frente a la puerta, sin saber que hacer, con los nervios a flor de piel, el corazón en la garganta y por si no fuera poco, la mañana no ayudaba nada. Era increíblemente helada. Temblando, con el alma encogida en la mano, supo que no estaba lista aun para girar aquella perilla helada y confirmar si su mente le había tendido una trampa.

-no puedo…- suspiro, cerrando los ojos. Se alejo de la puerta he intento visualizar algo a través de las ventanas empañadas y mohosas. Nada- todo esta en mi mente- repitió, en un intento por convenserse, retrocedió unos pasos, sin dejar de mirar la aterradora construccion. La sensacion de pánico le comenzaba a dificultar la respiracion, ahora agitada, mientras imaginaba un aura negra saliendo por la puerta y las ventanas. Para colmo, sentía que alguien la estaba observando desde hacia mucho rato. Intento ignorarlo. Ya no confiaba ni en si misma.

Al dar media vuelta, dispuesta a alejarse de ese lugar para ir corriendo a la escuela y rogar por su primera asistencia, se topo de frente con un rostro pálido y desconocido, a una distancia tan corta que casi le podía tocar la nariz congelada.

-Buenos días- ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar por la sorpresa, solo retrocedió con violencia, tropezándose con el filo de las escaleras. Al darle la espalda al departamento, se había encontrado con un par de ojos tan verdes como profundos que por poco le sacaron el alma del cuerpo. Los pies se le doblaron dentro de los enormes zapatos que Matsumoto le había prestado, haciéndola perder el equilibrio por completo. Hubiera caído, ese era un hecho certificado por la fuerza de gravedad, rodando de manera descendente, golpeándose el torso y las extremidades en un intento vano por protegerse la cabeza.

Una mano pálida, al punto de lo fantasmagorico, le sujeto con fuerza el brazo, salvándola de aquel terrible destino mas que merecido. El tacto fue helado, como la nieve en invierno, pero no le disgusto en lo absoluto, por el simple hecho de haberla salvado.

-deberías tener mas cuidado- tenia la voz tan fría como las manos, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba.

-Gracias…- menciono la chica despacio, agarrándose del barandal en un intento torpe de ponerse de pie.

-¿Tu eres Orihime Inoue?- le pregunto con una voz tan monótona como su vida antes de matar a Rukia.

-s-si, así es- pensaba mentirle, quería mentirle, de su garganta debía salir un "no", pero verlo era igual a estar conectada a un detector de mentiras.

-yo soy el detective Ulquiorra Cifer- ¡un detective!, ¿Por qué rayos no lo había visto venir?

-e-es… es por lo de Kuchiki-san… ¿no?- pregunto con ingenuidad, como si no lo supiera.

-si

-¿ya la encontraron?- ahora debía buscar una buena escusa para largarse de ahí.

-no- sus palabras parecían cortarla a pesar de ser tan cortas. Luego se vino el silencio incomodo.

-entonces… ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?- sus pies estaban casi listos para salir corriendo en cuanto terminaran de desdoblarse.

-te he estado buscando desde ayer- no estaba ahí por casualidad ni para preguntar la hora, eso era seguro.

-si, es que no he estado… yo… yo no he venido aquí en días…- ¿Por qué no se había ido a la escuela con Matsumoto?, ella… ella no quería estar ahí, contestando las 20 preguntas con ese sujeto que, de alguna manera, le resultaba inquietantemente familiar.

-¿Por qué?- escapar no era una opción, apenas y podía estar de pie por la contorsión en las escaleras y el estaba parado en medio de la única ruta de escape.

-pues… a habido muchos problemas con la tubería, el agua se filtraba demasiado y las inundaciones era muy frecuentes, yo… yo no podía seguir viviendo ahí, así que me fui a vivir a la casa de una amiga- no estaba mintiendo del todo, la humedad era un problema que había tenido que enfrentar durante todo el tiempo que había vivido ahí. En varias ocasiones había tenido que secar el dinero y la correspondencia con la secadora de pelo que le había regalado Rukia.

-ya veo…- menciono, y Orihime no pudo distinguir si en verdad le había creído o no.

-si, eso pasa cuando rentas un apartamento sospechosamente barato- intento reír, pero solo pudo formar una mueca extraña. Otro silencio incomodo se hizo presente, esta vez mas largo y pesado que el anterior- no es que quiera ser grosera, pero ya voy muy tarde a la escuela…- lo rodeo sin darle la espalda, pegándose a la pared para guardar la mayor distancia posible.

-puedo llevarte- dijo, cuando estaba a punto de doblar la vuelta en una esquina de las escaleras.

-oh, n-no, no es necesario…- dijo Inoue, negando con ambas manos.

-mi auto esta afuera- aun tenia preguntas que hacerle.

-no quiero ser una molestia…- ser humilde y tímida no la estaba ayudando tan bien como otras veces.

-nada de eso

-pero…- intento protestar.

-insisto- bajo lentamente las escaleras hasta estar a un lado de la chica.

-es que yo no…- antes de darse cuenta siquiera, sus piernas comenzaron a caminar por cuenta propia al mismo paso que el extraño detective.

-vamos- saco una mano de su bolsillo para señalar su auto, estacionado justo a la entrada del edificio.

-b-bueno…- dijo, finalmente resignada, antes de subirse al auto.

* * *

><p>(En la escuela)<p>

-vamos Hinamori…- Matsumoto había entrado en labor de convencimiento.

-no, y ya no quiero que sigamos hablando de eso, ¡no hay forma de que puedas convencerme de nuevo!- grito, con su vocecita de ardilla enojada, a pesar de estar en el salón de clases.

-baja la voz Momo, vas a despertar al profesor Barragan- dijo la rubia, señalando con el pulgar al anciano dormido de pie, con la frente recargada en la pizarra.

-entonces deja de insistir, aun me quema el agua bendita y no puedo estar a menos de 10 metros de una iglesia

-vamos, no es para tanto…- Matsumoto se las estaba comenzando a ver dificiles.

-¡mira tu "no es para tanto"!- se descubre el hombro para revelar una marca bastante singular. Era una quemadura aun supurante bajo una capa de gasas. Tenia la forma de una mano, como si alguien le hubiera tocado el hombro con la mano envuelta en llamas. Los dedos podían verse perfectamente con su piel blanca de fondo.

-¡carajo Momo, cubrete eso!- fue todo lo que exclamo, tapándose la boca- bueno, bueno, si, tienes razón, nunca sales bien de ninguna sesión que he hecho, creo incluso que siempre te llevas la peor parte y lo siento en verdad… pero…¡te necesito! Eres como mi amuleto de buena suerte para traer espíritus

-lo siento en verdad Rangiku-san- dijo la pequeña chica, volviéndose a cubrir la herida antes de que le tomaran mas fotos.

-espera, te prometo que si me ayudas, te llevare a que te hagan una limpia completamente gratis y…- solo había una manera de que ella pudiera acceder, y Matsumoto sabia perfectamente cual era.

-¡y nada!- se levanto se su asiento, dispuesta a salirse del salón, pero Matsumoto la alcanzo antes de que llegara a la puerta.

-¿te mencione acaso que Gin conoce al profesor de Ciencias Políticas… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?- observo complacida como los ojos de su pequeña amiga se iluminaban como faros.

-Aizen-sensei…- casi suspiraba al decirlo.

-si, resulta que son muy amigos, y lo puede convencer para que te de clases privadas todas las tardes- ambas volvieron a sentarse. La sonrisa en el rostro de Hinamori apenas y le cabía en la cara.

-¿todas las tardes… sola con Aizen-sensei?- de repente, la herida palpitante en su hombro dejo de doler por completo.

-claro, todas las horas que quieras- la verdad a Matsumoto estaba lejos de agradarle un tipo así y esperaba convencer a Hinamori de otra manera. Solo al ver la quemadura en el hombro supo que no había otra forma posible, bueno, quedaba el cloroformo y las cuerdas, pero así no funcionaria igual.

-esas serian muchas horas… crees… ¿crees que intente sobrepasarse conmigo?- la pregunta le extraño bastante a Matsumoto, pero supo exactamente que decir. Aun podía arrepentirse.

-¡pero por supuesto que si! Momo, en cuanto tenga la oportunidad se abalanzara encima de ti. Los que parecen mas decentes siempre terminan siendo los peores, no te imaginas lo enfermos que pueden llegar a ser- Rangiku quería asustarla para hacerla desistir, ya que en el fondo preferiría no tenerla en la sesion espiritista que dejarla con ese tipo que parecía tener mas caras que un dado. Hinamori siempre se había sentido atraída por las personas menos convenientes para ella, o para cualquier chica, como el vagabundo que barría el parque vestido se Santa todo el año excepto navidad o el drogadicto escalofriante que le regalaba dulces cuando la veía salir de la escuela (con este ultimo había ido mas lejos. Se escapo con el por una semana, y cuenta la leyenda que solo la pudieron encontrar porque el hospital la identifico cuando se intento registrar con un nombre falso para que pudieran atender a su novio con sobredosis)

-¿en verdad lo piensas?- menciono con una emoción difícil de interpretar, casi angustiosa.

-claro, además tu también tienes todo de tu parte, eres pequeña, frágil y aparentas tener menos edad de la que realmente tienes, eres abusable, así de fácil - solo se necesitaba amarrarle un moño en la cabeza y dejarla en una calle transitada para perderla para siempre en menos de un minuto.

-bueno…entonces creo que… ¡lo voy a hacer!- dice con entusiasmo.

- es una lastima, pero creo que encontrare a alguien mas que… espera… ¿Cómo que si lo vas a hacer?

-si, pero quiero comenzar las clases esta misma tarde para darme valor…- había sido como utilizar psicología inversa, ¿Por qué no le había dicho que era una persona decente y punto?

-espera… yo solo bromeaba, tiene… tiene lentes… seguramente es una persona lista y desen…

-¡Lamento llegar tarde Barragan-sensei!- las puerta se abre de golpe, azotando contra la pared. El estruendo la vuelve el centro de todas las miradas y hace que el anciano profesor despierte de mala gana.

-¿Qué… que diablos...que diablos pasa?- Barragan podía ser un anciano senil que debió de haberse jubilado desde hace varias décadas, pero tenia un carácter casi tan terrible como el de la profesora Soi Fong. Orihime solo se quedo petrificada en la puerta, pidiéndole al cielo un milagro que no merecía.

-ehhh… profesor… -Ishida se levanto de su asiento en un intento de dar la cara por ella.

-dime tu... ehh…tú, el cuatro ojos…- al olvidar completamente su nombre, opta por señalarlo con su arrugado y nudoso dedo.

-mi nombre es Ishi…

-¡no te pregunte tu nombre! Solo di lo que ibas a decirme y ya…- y esa era la razón por la cual nadie hablaba directamente con el.

-ya que pregunto que pasaba, solo quería recordarle que mi compañera pidió permiso de entrar después de volver del sanitario y usted estaba explicando la teoría de los numeros lineales- al parecer, Orihime habia rezado lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchada.

-ya lo sabia- casi escupio las palabras con soberbia- y tu… cabello de zanahorias… si no vas a pasar cierra la maldita puerta, que se sale el aire acondicionado- Orihime no necesito escucharlo dos veces. Cerro la puerta tras de si, estondiendo la mochila en su espalda, mientras articulaba con los labios un "gracias" mudo. Ella tomo asiento en la primera silla desocupada que encontro, mas preocupada que aliviada por recordar lo abrumador que habia sido el viaje hasta la escuela en compañía de aquel detective tan joven que aparentaba tener solo unos cuantos años mas que ella. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se percato que el chico de lentes aun la miraba fijamente, apenas parpadeando.

-¿algun dia va a darse cuenta?- dijo, suspirando.

* * *

><p>-Tuviste suerte de que el anciano aun no tomara lista- Rangiku fue la primera en hablar cuando las tres salieron del salón.<p>

-si, yo pensé que ya no me permitirá entrar, nunca deja entrar a nadie cuando esta completamente lucido- Orihime parecía sorprendida, pero por una razón totalmente ajena a sus palabras. En el fondo del pasillo, justo antes de la salida al patio, diviso la silueta distante del amor de su vida.

-creo que ese es Ichigo-san- menciono Hinamori con duda, entrecerrando los ojos. No parecía ser el, por algún motivo.

-si, así es, ¡se trata de Kurosaki-kun!- se contuvo para no gritar de alegría. Ahora mas que nunca necesitaba con urgencia un abrazo de el.

-Hoy también falto a clases…- Rangiku hace la observacion, mientras ve a su amiga corriendo al encuentro con el chico.

-si, ultimamente a estado faltando bastante, ¿crees que sea por Kuchiki san?- pregunta Hinamori, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-totalmente…- comienzan a caminar las dos, para saludar al chico de cabello tan naranja como el color en si.

* * *

><p>Orihime Inoue había cometido el error de correr hacia el por instinto, sin siquiera ver por un segundo la expresión sombría en el rostro del chico. Ya era algo tarde cuando pudo percatarse de eso. Cuando intento detenerse, ya se encontraba a menos de un metro de distancia, con los brazos abiertos.<p>

-¡K-kurosaki-kun!-exclamo al sentir como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones por ese abrazo tan fuerte y sofocante.

-Hola Ichigo, ¿sin noticias sobre Rukia?- pregunto Matsumoto, demasiado perdida en otros asuntos como para ver el trasfondo de aquel abrazo que amenazaba en partir en dos a su pelirroja amiga.

-no, aun no, pero presiento que pronto tendré algo- oficialmente Orihime se estaba quedando sin respirar.

-menos mal, ya comenzaba a preocupar, ¿no estas contenta Orihime?- exclama Matsumoto, sin esperar respuesta- pero que digo, ¡claro que lo estas!, si logran encontrarla ya no tendré que hacer esa sesión espiritista y por lo tanto tampoco tendré que convencerte Momo…- dice, con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro.

-¿Qué sesión espiritista?- por fin afloja el agarre, eterno para Orihime e inexistente para sus dos amigas.

-yo… yo estoy desesperada…- apenas y puede hablar, estaba mas interesada en agarrar aire que en contestarle. Algo estaba mal, muy, muy mal, y Orihime no tenia ni el menor interés de saber que era.

-si, estoy seguro que si- menciono Ichigo con un sarcasmo extrañamente cruel en el.

-pero… eso quiere decir que Aizen-taicho no… no va a…- Hinamori ya no sabia si estaba feliz o triste por eso.

-sera para otra ocasión Momo, me contaron que hay un nuevo heladero con cara de roba niños del otro lado de la ciudad…- la intenta consolar de alguna manera.

-Yo no les estoy asegurando nada- menciona Ichigo con frialdad- aun tengo que hablar con Inoue-san para verificar la información- aunque la había dejado de aprisionar contra su pecho, aun la tenia agarrada del brazo, de tal manera que resultaba mas fácil para ella cortarse la extremidad que intentar zafarse.

-ahhh- menciona la rubia, sin intención aparente de irse, al igual que Hinamori, para el alivio de Orihime.

-a solas- hubiera sonado igual de haber dicho "ya larguense, esto es privado". El poco tacto que tenia lo había perdido.

-espera, si se trata de Kuchiki-san, no le veo nada de malo que ellas escuchen…- ahora, justo en ese momento, le daba un pavor tremendo estar a solas con el. Lo sabia, por dios bendito que ella sabia que el lo sabia todo.

-ohhh, no hay problema, nosotras ya nos íbamos de todas maneras- se aventura a decir Hinamori.

-si, luego nos contaras, sabemos donde vives- dijo en broma, sin percatarse de los ojos suplicantes de Orihime. Seria su fin de ser abandonada.

Se alejaron riendo, felices de la vida mientras ella estaba a punto de…

-tenemos que hablar- la jalo del brazo con brusquedad.

-me estas lastimando kurosaki-kun, ¡Kurosaki-kun! Sueltame, puedo caminar sola…- la llevo al lugar más solitario de la escuela: Los baños viejos, construidos a la par de la escuela y posteriormente clausurados por una serie de muertes extrañas dentro de ellos. Fue necesario que murieran 5 estudiantes para que la directiva los considerara "inseguros por causas desconocidas". Ahora los nuevos estaban dentro del plantel educativo, convenientemente cerca de la sala de maestros.

Cuando por fin se detuvo, Orihime contemplo los dos surcos que había hecho en la tierra al oponer resistencia y ser, practicamente arrastrada por el chico. Su corazón latía tan rápido, como el de una oveja después ver el hacha con la que están a punto de cercenarle la cabeza.

-quiero ver tu celular…- dijo el chico, soltándola finalmente.

-¿Qué?, Kurosaki-kun, estas comenzando a asustarme…- asustar era un termino demasiado suave para el pánico que sentía. Era un terror encarnado de perder lo único que le importaba en el mundo, la justificacion de todas las atrocidades que había hecho y volveria a hacer, simplemente no valía la pena seguir si el ya no la amaba de ninguna manera.

-saca el celular…- podía escuchar su respiracion pesada y caliente, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no perder el control.

-no entiendo a que quieres llegar…- saco de su chaleco escolar aquel viejo artefacto, completamente descargado. Ichigo casi se lo arrebata con todo y mano-¡tienes que calmarte Kurosaki-kun, y decirme que esta pasando!- fingir demencia ahora era su mejor opción de supervivencia.

-¿Dónde esta el colgante?- pregunto.

-el… colgante…- tardo unos segundos en comprenderlo.

-si, el que te regalo Rukia- entrecerró los ojos, analizando su futura respuesta.

-no lo se… yo… yo… se me debió de haber caído en algún lado, t-te juro que no me había dado cuenta- mintió, se había dado cuenta de su desaparición a la mañana siguiente del suceso con Rukia, pero no había tenido el valor de ir a buscarlo por su cuenta.

-¿Cómo en el mirador al cual nunca fuiste?- agravo su voz, aviolentandola.

-yo nunca dije eso- se intento defender con dignidad, aunque no sabia que rayos decir.

-¡claro que si!, entonces, si nunca fuiste dime como pude encontrar esto…- avienta el colgante mugroso al piso- ¡enterrado en el maldito suelo!

-¡deja de gritarme! Puedo explicar…

-¡¿explicar que?, ¿Que me mentiste?, ¿Qué sabes mas cosas de las que dices?- estaba completamente fuera de si.

-¡yo no te he mentido!- su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse y aun no se le ocurría nada bueno para defenderse.

-entonces, si nunca me haz mentido, ¡DIME COMO LLEGO EL MALDITO COLGANTE AL MALTIDO RISCO!

-¡PORQUE FUI A BUSCARLA!- grito finalmente, echándose a llorar como desamparada. La idea la había engendrado en un segundo, desplazando por poco el "porque yo la mate" original.

-t-tu…- había logrado dejarlo sin palabras de golpe.

-f-fue el primer lugar en el que la busque, me pareció tan lógico y me sentía tan culpable por no haber estado ahí- apenas y podía hablar, tragando lágrimas mientras balbuceaba las mismas mentiras de siempre.

-¿por… porque no lo dijiste?- toda la furia de Ichigo se había desvanecido en un segundo, pasando de ser un hombre furioso a un arrepentido hasta de haber nacido. La había tratado tan irracionablemente mal, pero estaba tan seguro…

-porque no encontré nada por mas que busque, me pareció irrelevante entonces, una perdida de tiempo y cada segundo contaba… yo, yo tuve la culpa, debí de haberlo dicho, pero creí que te referías a que si había estado ahí el día que desapareció…- de alguna manera logro ponerse de pie, con la presión sanguínea por los suelos.

-¡por dios Orihime!, ¿Qué te paso?- se acerco a ella Matsumoto, atraída por los gritos y todo el escandalo provocado por los dos pelirrojos.

-nada, nada serio… yo solo, bueno, creo que Rukia aun sigue desaparecida…- tenia la cara completamente roja, como tomate abochornado, y comenzo a sentir que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento, pero aun así tomo aire, recargandose en la rubia para darle la espalda a un Ichigo completamente confundido y arrepentido.

-¿entonces la sesión sigue de pie?- pregunto Hinamori, llegando justo a tiempo para escuchar las ultimas palabras de Orihime. Le extraño verla tan especialmente emocionada después de sufrir el ataque de pánico en el desayuno.

-si Momo- dijo alejándose con Orihime. Ella pensaba que estaba así por la noticia que Ichigo le habia dado, quizas demaciado abrumadora para alguien con el corazon tan tierno como ella, por lo que no pidio entrar en detalles para no angustiarla mas de lo que ya estaba-¿vas a venir?- le pregunta al chico, girando la cabeza.

-yo n-no lo se- pronuncio con torpeza.

-bueno, si te decides, va a ser en mi casa, por eso de las 11 de la noche- de esa manera, podria empezar a las 12 con todos presentes.

-lleva tu propia vela- agrega Hinamori- ¿vamos con Gin ahora o…?- pregunta, mirando a Rangiku.

-Momo, comienza a preocuparme tu fijacion con Aizen-sensei, ya ni siquiera se quien se va a aprovechar de quien…- menciona Matsumoto, dejando escapar una risa al imaginarlo.

Eso había estado tan… cerca. Otra sorpresa mas de esas y no estaba segura si su debilitado corazón podría aguantarlo.

-Buenos días- Orihime escucho casi con terror una voz tan serena como familiar.

-Ahh, hola Byakuya, ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?- menciona Matsumoto con una naturalizada confianzuda.

-Buenos días Kuchiki-san- saluda de igual manera Hinamori. Orihime fue la única que permanecio callada, enmudecida por la sorpresa.

-dejame adivinar, ¡quieres hablar con Orihime-chan!- mas que adivinar, Rangiku lo menciono como un hecho, incluso empujo a la pelirroja chica adelante antes de que ella pudiera siquiera moverse.

-así es, quisiera hablar con ella algo relacionado con mi hermana- su voz casi congelada le recordaba vagamente al detective de esa mañana.

-bueno, pues…- Orihime comenzo a articular palabras al azar de nuevo. Podía sentir las tres miradas encima de ella. Bajo ningún motivo podría enfrentar al hermano de Rukia después de lo que había pasado con Ichigo- las clases están por comenzar… y… no me siento muy bien…

-no te preocupes Inoue-san, nosotras te cubrimos, ya vez que el profesor Tousen esta medio ciego…- Para ser sus amigas no la ayudaban demasiado. No como ella deseaba.

-si, ni siquiera creo que se acuerde de tomar lista, con los discursos sobre justicia que se avienta, ni cuenta se va a dar- Orihime se les quedo viendo, casi con desprecio, luego miro a Byakuya con un miedo facilmente disfrazado de angustia.

-vamos, ve- Matsumoto le dio otro empujón, y Orihime comenzo a caminar de manera mecánica, a un lado del hermano de su ex mejor amiga.

**Y el ****oscar**** por mejor ****actuación**** femenina es para…- ****Rukia ****mantenía**** sus dedos azules cruzados con fuerza, ****cayendosele**** uno sin que lo notara. ****Matsumoto**** estaba tan ebria que ni siquiera sabia que estaba nominada. ****Hinamori**** estaba más interesada en mirar de forma ****perturbadora**** una ****fotografía**** de ****Aizen**** enmarca en un ****corazón**** y con varios besos pintados con labial rojo. ****Soi****Fong**** hacia lo mismo que ****Hinamori****, pero con una ****fotografía**** de ****Yuroichi****, y ****Orihime**** solo miraba con sus ojos enormes la pantalla, deseando escuchar su nombre con todas sus fuerzas- ¡****Orihime ****Inoue****, en el ****fic**** Alguien ****debería**** matarla!  
><strong>

**La sala se lleno de aplausos y ****vitoreos****, mientras las personas al lado de la chica la abrazaban y felicitaban por el logro.**

**-Quiero agradecer a la academia por este gran premio- dijo, una vez en el podio, conteniendo las ****lágrimas**** de ****emoción****- ****también**** quiero agradecerle a todos mis amigos, incluso a ****Rukia ****Kuchiki****, de no ser por ti yo no ****estaría**** aquí- la ****cámara**** enfoca a la chica cruzada de brazos.**

**-voy a disfrutar como nunca el final- menciona la chica parcialmente descompuesta, apretando los dientes con odio.  
><strong>

**-esperen, aun no termino, esta es una oportunidad que ****quizás**** nunca se repita, ****también**** quiero agradecerle al amor de mi vida, la persona que mas amo en todo el mundo…- ****Ishida**** se levanta ilusionado de su asiento- ****Kurosaki****-****kun****, esto es ****también**** para ti, porque lo mio es tuyo y ****así**** sera hasta que uno de los dos muera…- eso ****había**** sonado mas escalofriante de lo planeado, pero igual, las personas le aplaudieron. ****Ichigo**** solo formo una sonrisa incomoda y se ****hundió**** en su asiento.  
><strong>  
><strong>-sabia que me estaba engañando, lo <strong>**había ****leído**** en el libreto y aun ****así**** le ****creí****- murmura el chico para si mismo, avergonzado de ****admitirlo****.**

**-y gracias a todos los que votaron por mi, esto es para ustedes- levanto la ****estatuilla**** dorada, con una sonrisa enorme en la boca justo antes de congelarse en una foto.  
><strong>

**Bien, ****oficialmente ****necesito dormir. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo.**


	6. Perdida y encontrada

**No se que decir, así que no diré demasiado. Estuve perdida por mucho tiempo, buscando respuestas en la vida real, intentando resolver cosas fuera de mi comprensión. No es una justificación, pero habría sido peor jamás volver a actualizarla.**

**Si todavía alguien quiere leer como se desarrolla esta historia, aquí va a estar hasta llegar al ultimo capitulo (Ni debería decir nada, pero bueno).**

**¿Agradecimientos? Siempre.**

**GuajolotA:** Espero que no estés enferma en este momento D: ¡Y estoy viva!, Fue la parranda mas larga de mi vida.

Orihime es un personaje bastante singular, quizás sea esa aura de inocencia y arrepentimiento, como aquellas personas que se disculpan cientos de veces después de hacer algo terriblemente enfermo. Lo que pasa es que en el fondo te cae bien xD

¿Asesinatos, violaciones, violencia de género y drogas con alcohol en menores de edad? Hiciste que me sintiera en un episodio de la ley y el orden UVE. Espero poder agregarlo todo. En lo personal yo prefiero mas el UlquiHime, pero en este fic no creo concretarlo, al contrario de un IshiHime forzado (Orihime sabrá lo que es rezarle a dios en tierra ajena).

Si te contara a los maestros que he conocido, uno era bastante racista a pesar de ser extremadamente moreno (por no decir otra palabra), otro era mi profesor de Geografía en las ultimas dos horas y tenia la habilidad de dormir a media clase (le decíamos el dormimundo) y de vez en cuando autodormirse (tipo Barragan). Luego, habia un maestro de Ingles que creo que tenia contrato con los motivadores personales porque cada clase te hacia saber textualmente que nunca aprenderías Ingles y una maestra de matemáticas, ya grande, que creía que estábamos haciendo un diplomado de matemáticas algorítmicas (estando en secundaria). México y su inagotable numero de maestros bizarros y malvados, no me imagino las entrevistas de trabajo tan deficientes que les hacen al contratarlos.

Pingüinos con misiles será entonces, adorables y sanguinarias bolitas de ternura con suficiente carga para volarlo todo en pedazos. Debo dejar de ver los pingüinos de Madagascar… algún día. Es triste, pero ni siquiera yo se como va a terminar esta historias, pero puedo intentarlo ¡Por ti, por Narnia y por Asgar!

PDTA: Seré la primera en la fila si sacas un libro o algo con esas palabras XD

**Inupis :**Actualice, pero no me siento bien con eso, así como tampoco me siento bien contigo u.u  
>No te mande nada principalmente porque ni siquiera yo lo sabia en ese momento, las ideas surgen en momento raros y se que debes de estar molesta y lo entiendo. Escribir es algo importante, es como una vida dentro de otra vida y no se exactamente que decirte. Si Rukia esta viva o muerta aparecerá en este capitulo.<p>

Estoy apenada contigo, pero gracias por el comentario, fue lindo y me hizo sentir culpable al leerlo de nuevo :,( . Entenderé si no quieres volver a leer esto.

**Guest :** ¡Que alegría que te haya encantado! Espero que también disfrutes este capitulo :,)

**Lilyy-Chaan**: ¿Ulquihime? Yo tampoco creo que lo haya, por lo menos no de una forma romántica. Si Rukia esta viva o muerta estará escrito en este capitulo, yo misma me asegure de ello. Espero que te guste ese desenlace ;)

**Jenna: **Tarde muchísimo mas de la cuenta, pero por fin esta aquí la continuación.

**Grg98: **El destino termino por alcanzarme u.u No tengo remedio en eso de actualizar.

**DiLaurentis:**A mi también me encanta el horror, el suspenso de no saber que es lo que va a pasar, el hormigueo de la piel al erizarse y el frio constante, repentino. Lo amo. También ame tus comentarios, fueron casi vitales para que me decidiera a continuar con esta historia de una buena vez y te agradezco de verdad por ello.

**ALEXZHA: **Ya, aquí esta. Me retrase como mil años mas de lo prometido pero aquí esta.

¡Este capitulo va para ti** DiLaurentis**!

**Alguien debería matarla**

**Sexta parte**

(Tres días y medio antes)

Lo miraba de reojo, cada tres pasos… su corazón… en cualquier momento saldría de su cuerpo.

¡Cuanta culpa mezclada con miedo!

-Aun no he podido tener información sobre ella- confeso Byakuya, estando a tres pasos de aquella limosina negra- Estoy como al principio- él le abrió la puerta para que la culposa chica entrara. Orihime por su parte sentía un miedo indescriptible de entrar y jamás salir del vehículo, pero aun así no tuvo mas remedio que hacerlo.

-Ya somos dos entonces- dijo ella, en un intento por sonar resignada.

-Yo…- menciono Byakuya, justo después de cerrar la puerta de la limosina- Yo nunca he podido entender porque me pasan estas cosas- su mirada era tan triste que ella estuvo apunto de echarse a llorar, rogando perdón.

-No es tu culpa- los ojos de Orihime de nuevo estaban rojizos, para variar- No es culpa de nadie…- apretó los dientes antes de terminar la frase.

-Le prometí que cuidaría de ella- su voz sonaba mas melancólica que fría y eso le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Él le había abierto las puertas de su enorme y lujosa casa tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta.

-L-lo siento…- se le escapo una disculpa muda de los labios. Las lagrimas ya le habían surcado de nueva cuenta las mejilla enrojecidas- Si tan solo no la hubiera dejado sola… yo… se supone que estaría con ella… e-era mi mejor amiga… ¡No puedo creer lo que le hice!- Orihime hubiera querido defenderse mejor, pero su garganta ya no podía articular ningún otro sonido que no fuera el llanto. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos cuando ya no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Orihime Inoue merecía muchas cosas en ese momento. Byakuya se quedaría corto de solo lanzarla fuera de la limosina en movimiento, pero él ni siquiera sospechaba que el asesino de su hermana estaba sentada ahí, llorando a un lado de él.

Fue realmente inesperado para ella recibir algo parecido al consuelo de alguien como él. Desde que lo había visto por primera vez, leyendo el periódico en aquella sala mas grande que su departamento, había sentido cierta repulsión de su parte por su notable pobreza. Ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarla a los ojos cuando la devolvió a la entrada para que se limpiara bien los pies en el tapete y ahora la estaba abrazando, sin tomarle importancia al sudor y la mugre acumulado en su uniforme por no lavarlo en 3 días.

Primero lo sintió algo escalofriante, luego un poco raro y finalmente reconfortante. De todas maneras Ichigo la odiaba y no podía caer mas bajo. Bueno, eso era lo que quería suponer.

-Rukia va a aparecer, es una promesa- eso había sonado mas tenebroso de lo planeado- Contrate al mejor detective privado del país para encontrarla…- al oír eso, Orihime dejo de creer en las casualidades.

-¿No… no se llamara por casualidad…?- pregunto ella, tomando su distancia inicial. Una distancia más segura, más normal.

-Ulquiorra Cifer- completo la frase por ella. De todas maneras ni siquiera lo recordaba por completo. Esa mañana había sido un recuerdo borroso, como flotar en el agua, sin rumbo, sin conciencia de nada, solo con la energía suficiente para esquivar las rocas salientes; y aun estaba lejos de terminar.

-Si, es el mismo- lo dijo para si misma con un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que Byakuya pudiera escucharlo, por lo que tuvo que explicar-Hoy en la mañana, antes de ir a la escuela, fue a mi departamento a hacerme preguntas… preguntas sobre la ultima vez que había visto a Kuchi… a Rukia- no le pareció correcto llamarla por su apellido, pues él también se englobaba en el.

-Bueno, por lo menos se que esta haciendo su trabajo- fue un chiste de ricos, pero no le causo gracia a Orihime- ¿Te trato bien?, ¿No te incomodo de alguna manera?- fue bastante raro para ella escucharlo preguntar eso, pero todo en ese día lo era.

-No… nada de eso- era mas fácil omitir los escalofríos que sintío cada vez que la miraba con esos ojos verdes, profundos, que no le decían nada, como si no tuviera alma. La piel pálida de fantasma en pena y su voz que solo podía modular en un tono le hacia pensar que estaba lejos de ser humano- Solo que era un poco serio, pero nada más- discretamente miro por la ventana polarizada el camino, intentando descifrar el destino final del viaje.

-No lo he visto desde que lo contrate. Hoy me llamo y me dijo que tenía información nueva sobre el paradero de Rukia

-¿E-enserio?- quizás había hablado demasiado en la mañana. Quizás ya le había llegado la hora de ser descubierta y debía confesar todo para alcanzar a salvar lo poco que le quedaba de alma, pero solo calló.

-Creí que sonarías mas entusiasmada con la noticia…- según lo poco que él sabia de ella, Orihime no era exactamente una persona que disimulaba sus emociones.

-No, digo, claro que me emociona, eso solo que me es difícil creerlo…- la voz triste le salió de modo natural, llevaba toda la vida viviendo un drama después de todo- Tantas personas me han dicho de K-Rukia va a aparecer que ya no se que como tomarlo, si lo dicen de verdad o solo son palabras de aliento para que deje de preocuparme tanto, aunque sea un rato…- Byakuya pareció comprender entonces. Nunca antes había hablado tanto con ella de esa manera. Orihime Inoue siempre había sido para el como la amiga mas pobre que tenia su hermana. Incomoda en todos los sentidos, podía sentir la miseria con solo verla. Muchas veces pensó que solo la invitaba Rukia para molestarlo, hasta ese momento. Necesitaba conocerla, aunque sea un poco, para ver aquello tan especial que veía su hermana en esa chica tan común.

-Lo estoy diciendo de verdad, yo jamás he mentido para que alguien se sienta mejor…- ahora que lo notaba, el hermano de Rukia tenia cierto parecido al detective de la mañana. Ambos tenían ese tono frio y un tacto casi inexistente para decir las cosas.

-No quiero hacerme muchas ilusiones hasta tenerla de frente nuevamente, pero… ¡Pero si la encontrara el detective seria algo verdaderamente maravi…!- la limosina freno con más brusquedad de la esperada, impidiéndole completar la frase y avisando la llegada- ¿Dónde estamos?- no pudo evitar preguntar. Luego levanto un poco más la mirada y miro la mansión en la cual solía vivir su ex mejor amiga.

Orihime hubiera dado lo que fuera con tal de evitar volver a entrar a ese lugar.

* * *

><p>(Aun 3 días y medio antes)<p>

-¿Entonces que dicen?-Matsumoto necesitaba al menos cinco personas para tener un sesión decente.

-No lo se, somos demasiado geniales como para hacer planes- Shinji se cruzo de brazos, recargándose en la pared.

-¿Por qué carajos nos están hablando?- Hiyori no oculto su incomodidad ante la presencia de la popular rubia.

-¡Vamos chicos!, Somos amigos…- Por extraño que pareciera, casi nadie de sus conocidos estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su alma esa noche. En ese momento solo se encontraban aquellos dos rubios de un humor tan dispar como opción potencial.

-¿Desde cuando?- Hiyori entrecerró los ojos. No recordaba haber tenido una plática mas larga de 10 segundos con ella.

-Pues ya sabes, yo… bueno… ustedes… pues los tres somos rubios- esa charla ya era algo perdido.

-Ya vámonos Rangiku-san, Aizen-sensei esta a punto de finalizar sus clases- Hinamori no dejaba de dar vueltas en su lugar, más ansiosa que un hámster con cafeína.

-Pero Momo, necesitamos a otra persona. Somos tú, yo, Orihime, el cuatro ojos de Ishida (había insistido tanto en ser participe después de enterarse que la pelirroja asistiría que no le pudieron decir que no), Gin no me confirmo nada, ni tampoco Ichigo- los estaba contando con los dedos de la mano y la suma seguía siendo cuatro.

-Encontraremos a alguien mas, quizás pueda convencer a Aizen-sensei de participar…- la pequeña chica lo había dicho de un modo tan pervertido y raro en ella que hizo sentir incómodos a los tres.

-No, no lo creo, tendré que cancelarlo Momo- para esas alturas ya estaba buscando cualquier excusa para no cumplir su trato con Hinamori.

-¡Nooo!- el tono angustioso en su voz le hizo saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Vámonos calvito, esto ya se esta poniendo mas raro de la cuenta- Ellas parecían estar hablando de cosas que estaba lejos de incumbirles.

-¿Por qué se les ocurrió a los otros hacer ese graffitti a plena luz del día?- se pregunto el chico, mirando el cielo.

-Y justo a un lado de la estación de policías. Sin nosotros parecen volverse más estúpidos de la cuenta- les dieron la espalda, comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria a ellas.

-Déjalos ir Rangiku-san, te dije que tendrían miedo- la pequeña morena se aseguro de decirlo lo suficientemente alto como para que la escucharan, haciéndolos parar en seco.

-Momo…- Matsumoto estaba lo suficientemente sobria como para saber que dejarla hablar traería consecuencias.

-No son tan rudos después de todo- ambos voltearon simultáneamente, dando la vuelta y avanzando hacia donde estaban las dos chicas.

-Momo cállate- No le gustaba nada para donde iba eso.

-¡Seguramente van a gastarse el dinero de papa en flores y brillos de colores…!- Matsumoto alcanzo a taparle la boca algo tarde.

-No esta hablando en serio, me matan de risa sus chistes, ¿A ustedes no?…- La fama de matones sin alma que tenían era casi legendaria en la escuela. La única razón por la cual ellos no estaban en una correccional o en algún hospital psiquiátrico era por el dinero y las influencias de sus padres.

-¿A caso dijeron que tenemos miedo?- Hiyori pregunto, mirándose mas adorable que mala.

-Yo a lo único que le tengo miedo es a tragarme el piercing de mi lengua- Se a sincero el chico sin que nadie se lo pidiera, restándole muchos puntos en su escala de maldad.

-Ya van 5 veces que te pasa y aun así eres lo suficientemente imbécil como para seguir poniéndotelo- cuando no estaban en grupo eran mas simpáticos que temibles.

-Oye, yo no te juzgo por los tuyos- Shinji levanto ambas cejas, exasperando mas de la cuenta a su pandillera amiga.

-¿Cuáles?- Hiyori volvió a entrecerrar lo ojos, sonrojándose.

-Tú sabes cuales- el puñetazo de respuesta fue totalmente predecible.

-¿Entonces es un si?- Hinamori se atrevió a interrumpirlos, sintiendo que ya nada tenia por perder.

-Dalo por hecho- Era un truco tan viejo que no podía creer que hubiera funcionado tan bien.

-Comenzara a la puesta de sol, en la casa de Rangiku-san- la chica no podía estar mas sonriente, regocijándose por su logro. Bien decían que querer era poder.

-Sabemos donde es, fuimos arrestados cerca de ahí- Shinji se adelanto a decir antes de escuchar la explicación de la dirección.

-Ahora solo falta…- si Matsumoto la escuchaba decir una vez más Aizen-sansei se iba a ver forzada a encerrarla en los baños viejos de la escuela.

-si, si, ya se, vamos por Gin- Rangiku la tomo del brazo, llevándola con ella para cumplir su promesa. Podía ser muchas cosas, pero tomaba muy enserio eso de cumplir con su palabra.

* * *

><p>El tiempo en la casa de Rukia parecía haberse congelado. Orihime vagaba por su cuarto, sintiendo miedo hasta de su propia sombra.<p>

_-Tu la conocías mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que yo…- _recordó las palabras que le había mencionado Byakuya. No sabia si lo hacia para hacerla sentir mal o porque en verdad quería ser amable con ella.

-No debería estar aquí- menciono para si misma. La incomodidad que sentía era difícil de describir.

-Rukia podía ver cosas en las personas, cosas ajenas al dinero o la apariencia- Orihime se volteo con brusquedad, al darse cuenta que aquellas palabras no salían de su mente.

-Ella- ella era tan buena…- respondio rapidamente. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado entrar, y para cuando se dio cuenta el ya estaba demasiado cerca. Era como un ninja.

-Jamás la comprendí, hasta el día de hoy…- a Orihime comenzaron a temblarle las piernas de nuevo.

-Estuve tantas veces en esta habitación, y ahora me parece tan extraña, tan vacía… sin ella- debía seguir hablando, para ahorrarse los silencios incómodos. No podía evitar sentirse tan sucia y vulgar al lado de aquel hombre refinado que la miraba de una manera tan rara… casi analizándola.

-¿Ahora donde estas viviendo?- se sentó sobre la cama de Rukia y espero en silencio que ella hiciera lo mismo.

-Ehh… pues yo estoy viviendo en el departamento de Matsumoto-san- el repentino interés en su vida le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

-¿Rangiku Matsumoto?- A su parecer esa mujer era la mas viva prueba de que el dinero podía comprar muchas cosas, pero la clase definitivamente no era una de ellas.

-Si… ella es una muy buena amiga mía… y también lo era de Rukia… ¡Lo es de Rukia!- Estaba tan nerviosa que las ganas de vomitar estaban apareciendo de nuevo.

-Esa mujer jamás me pareció una buena compañía para Rukia… o para ningún otro ser humano decente- Orihime hubiera deseado discutirle ese punto, pero prefirió callar, esperando que el tiempo se pasara mas rápido. Aun esperaba que el hermano de su "mejor amiga" le dijera el porque estaba ahí.

-Para mi esta bien, no necesito mucho espacio ni demasiadas cosas, además no tengo un lugar mejor en el cual quedarme…- al mencionar estas palabras, termino de armar todo el paquete de huérfana pelirroja desamparada. Solo le faltaba el perro y las clases de baile para quitarle el lugar a Anita la huerfanita.

-Si lo tienes, aquí, en esta casa- respondió Byakuya con firmeza. Orihime no estaba segura de si a esa colosal mansión se le podría llegar a considerar una casa en vez de un monumento al derroche, pero esa no era la mayor de sus dudas.

-N-no podría…- se apresuro a rechazar la oferta de inmediato, con la creencia ingenua de que era posible decirle a un Kuchiki que no a algo.

-Insisto, se que Rukia lo habría querido de esa manera…- La ventana de repente le pareció mas lejana de lo que recordaba. Incluso no había notado que ni siquiera se encontraba abierta. Debía buscar otra manera de escapar- Debo confesar que si ella lo hubiera propuesto días antes de desaparecer lo habría reprobado rotundamente. Siempre me habías parecido una persona que solo buscaba la compañía de mi hermana para beneficiarse, una oportunista miserable para ser franco…- su sinceridad era verdaderamente admirable.

-Y yo que pensaba que te caía un poquito bien…- Orihime intento sin éxito librarse de la tensión que sentía al estar precisamente en esa habitación con él. Era el escenario perfecto para una de sus múltiples pesadilla. Estaba casi segura que en cualquier momento saldría Rukia debajo de la cama para cobrar venganza y darle su merecido.

-No, no hasta hace poco. Mi hermana de verdad te importa, y no puedo dejar que vivas en la calle, o peor aun con Rangiku Matsumoto- no era una broma. Inoue lo sabia porque Byakuya jamás hacia bromas así, no creía que le fuera posible.

-Es muy generoso, demasiado generoso… yo… yo… no creo merecerlo- tropezando con sus palabras, Orihime buscaba la mejor manera de decir un no que no sonara como un no- Creo…creo que necesito pensarlo un poco y…

-Puedes traer tus cosas a partir del lunes- dijo el, sin darle tiempo de terminar.

-pero yo no…-quiso decir algo, pero fue interrumpida de nuevo.

-Ehhh… señor…- un anciano mayordomo le hablo con temor desde el marco de la puerta.

-Ahora no, estoy ocupado- su voz fría se escucho mas enojada y amarga de lo acostumbrado, haciendo temblar al pobre hombre. Era demasiado viejo como para encontrar un trabajo tan bien remunerado como ese.

-Yo puedo esperar… si quieres ir a hablar con el esta bien- Orihime ya estaba pensando en mas artísticas formas de escaparse, sin descartar el arrojarse por la ventana.

-No será necesario porque di instrucciones muy claras de solo ser interrumpido por una emergencia…- la paciencia de Byakuya parecía ser bastante limitada en eso momento.

-Es que… si es una emergencia, un detective lo busca… dice… dice que tiene información del paradero de la señorita Kuchiki. Al parecer la encontraron señor...- al escuchar eso, Orihime se levanto con brusquedad de la cama, con la determinación de salir corriendo hasta que su cuerpo se perdiera en el horizonte, pero tropezó con sus propios pies antes de poder dar un paso.

-¡Estoy bien!, estoy bien, me emocione demasiado… ve… vayan- ella les hizo una señal con la mano para que no se preocuparan. Por suerte la alfombra le había amortiguado la caída y no le había dejado laceraciones visibles. Ambos hombres salieron sin perder más tiempo, dejando a una Orihime profundamente preocupada y ansiosa.

No podía estar viva. No debía estar viva. Había pasado el punto de retroceso desde el instante en el cual pensó siquiera arrojarla al barranco. Casi lo había olvidado. Ahora, arreglar su descuido en el caso milagroso de que su muy resistente mejor amiga siguiera viva ya no era una opción.

¿Pero como hacerlo?, ¿De que manera?, ¿Y si la delataba antes de llegar, con todos, con Ichigo?

Orihime sintió de pronto una presión tan fuerte en su pecho que comenzó a creer que llorar no seria suficiente para desahogarse esta vez. Intentaba pararse, pero la gruesa alfombra parecía sujetarle el pie derecho con fuerza. Debajo de ella había un suelo de madera importada precioso, acomodado en tablas de 30x20 centímetros y sin embargo insistían en ocultar la mayor parte de el con esa alfombra horriblemente estorbosa que parecía la piel de algún animal muerto.

-¡Estúpida!- se refirió a si misma con tanta rabia que, al intentar zafarse el pie para levantarse de un salto lo único que consiguió fue caer con todo su peso de nuevo contra el piso, haciéndolo crujir al golpearlo con las rodillas.

-¡Maldita sea!- Orihime no era de esas personas dadas a maldecir, pero en verdad le había dolido y nada parecía salirle bien. No llevaba ni una hora en la habitación y ya se había cargado el piso. Solo esperaba que el hermano de Rukia estuviera lo suficientemente ocupado como para haber escuchado algo de lo que había pasado.

Respirando un poco, retiro con lentitud la rodilla, moviendo, para colmo de males, una tira completa de madera del piso, bajo la alfombra desacomodada.

-Todo tiene solución, todo tiene solución… ecepto la muerte…- repitió la pelirroja chica con los dientes apretados, mientras enrollaba la alfombra, sin levantarse aun por completo. Quería ver que tan mal lucia el suelo y si había una manera de solucionarlo antes de salir corriendo sin rumbo, agitando los brazos.

No lucia tan mal, mirándolo bien, solo se había salido de su lugar. Justo cuando estaba por alegrarse un poco, el pedazo plano de madera se resbalo de su mano al levantarlo, cayendo dentro sin remedio.

¿Qué mas podía pasarle? Orihime Inoue metió la mano en la oscuridad del reducido espacio rectangular ya sin nada que temer. Total, con algo de suerte le picaba en el brazo una viuda negra o algún otro animal ponzoñoso y acababa con todo. Le haría realmente un favor, porque ella jamás tendría el valor de hacerlo por su cuenta.

Aunque haber visto el fondo había resultado igual a mirar el interior de un agujero negro, el verdadero fondo no estaba tan fuera de su alcance, apenas un poco menos del medio metro. No veía nada, pero podía sentir con la mano los tubos de agua y un montón de cables. Era mas espacioso de lo que debería y estaba sucio, pegajoso y frio, pero eso no amedrentaría sus ánimos. Recostándose por completo, pego la cara al piso, buscando mas a fondo y ahí fue cuando lo sintió… o mas bien los sintió, envueltos en algo parecido a una bolsa plástica.

Interesante.

No estaba muy segura, pero se sentían como libros pequeños que emulaban el tamaño de una tarjeta de cumpleaños. La curiosidad solo la había llevado a meter la pata una y otra vez a lo largo de su joven y triste vida, pero ella era de esas personas que parecía nunca aprender. Explorando un poco más, pudo contar poco más de una docena y para su sorpresa en lugar de encontrar nudo plástico mal amarrado dio con un cierre. Deslizo el cierre, tomo uno y saco la mano los más rápido que pudo para mirarlo detenidamente.

Orihime podía ser algo despistada pero no estúpida, bueno, no demasiado, aunque las acciones de los días anteriores demostraran lo contrario. El punto era que ella sabia de lo que se trataba. Un libro, escondido con tantas molestias en el cuarto de una chica no podía ser otra cosa que un diario.

Las últimas palabras de Rukia, sus últimos pensamientos contenidos en ese pedazo de hojas encuadernadas y escritas con tanto amor hacia la vida, hacia todas las personas que amaba y la amaban por ser tan linda… incluso debía de haber un espacio dedicado a ella… a la persona que de la manera mas vil y cobarde había terminado con su…

-¿Vas a bajar?- Orihime apenas y pudo esconder el pequeño libro debajo de la cama al escuchar la voz de Byakuya, antes de entrar a la habitación. Ya estaba llorando de nuevo y las ganas de desmayarse la abordaron repentinamente.

-Si, es solo que creo que… que rompí el piso…- Por esconder el diario no tuvo tiempo de volver a desenrollar la alfombra para ocultar el hueco del rectángulo faltante- Perdón…- apenas y pudo decir, poniendo una cara de cachorro imposible de ignorar- Yo no tengo dinero, pero si me das tiempo para un plan de pagos podría…

-No importa, era un piso barato. Había pedido roble y trajeron arce…- se acerco lo suficiente como para tenderle la mano- Iba a cambiarlo de tomas maneras- pudo haber llamado a un empleado para que la ayudara a levantarse, pero en vez de eso ni siquiera dudo en hacerlo el mismo.

-Gracias…- tomo su mano, suave y delicada por una vida sin esfuerzo. Orihime quiso levantarse con la gracia de una mariposa, pero su acenso fue más parecido al de un burro con artritis intentando ponerse de pie. Casi creyó escuchar a Byakuya aguantarse la risa, poniendo la cara mas seria posible para disimular.

-Hay buenas noticias- su voz sonó casi alegre, lo cual para el era el equivalente a gritar de felicidad. Al bajar las escaleras, apoyándose del barandal, pudo mirar al detective Ulquiorra observándola fijamente desde el sillón de la sala principal.

Todo le decia que estaba total y absolutamente fregada.

* * *

><p>(Tres días antes)<p>

-Deberíamos empezar ya…- menciono el chico de cabellos naranja al mirar su reloj marcando la media noche. Esa noche era la oportunidad perfecta para disculparse con Orihime, pero aun no había rastros de ella y eso comenzaba a preocuparle.

-Espera, creo que escuche algo…-Matsumoto, más sobria de lo que recordaba haber estado alguna vez (no había tenido tiempo de beber en todo el día) escucho la puerta abrirse. En la habitación solo se encontraban 5 personas: unos enfadados Shinji y Hiyori, un Ishida bastante nervioso, un Ichigo arrepentido y ella, claro.

-Perdón por llegar tarde…- Hinamori entro, despeinada y con la ropa mal puesta. La sonrisa enorme en su rostro solo era equiparable a la cara de horror que tenia Matsumoto.

-Momo, ¿Pero que carajos te paso?- su rubia y preocupada amiga fue corriendo hacia ella.

-Nada, solo se me hizo tarde…- unas pequeñas carcajadas divertidas escaparon de la pequeña y frágil chica.

-¿Y porque vienes así?- La interrogo, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

-Ehhh… pues… yo… yo me caí en una zanja…- Hinamori invento, desviando la mirada.

-Claro…- ella no era el mejor ejemplo de castidad y recato, pero Momo le parecía demasiado ingenua y obsesiva.

-¿Dónde me coloco para la invocación?- esas palabras fueron la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡Que te hizo Momo!- Rangiku casi se le abalanzo encima, tomándola de ambos brazos antes de comenzar a sacudirla- O mas bien… ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste tu?- en la mañana la recordaba tan aterrada, negándose rotundamente a ser participe de otra sesión de esas y ahora prácticamente se estaba amarrando sola a la silla para no subirse poseída al techo como la ultima vez.

-Oh, no se por donde empezar, el es mejor de lo que imagine, mejor que todos los anteriores…- sus ojos se volvieron enormes y expresivos, más aun de lo que ya estaban.

-¿Incluso el vagabundo?- la había perdido por completo.

-¿Cuál vagabundo?- Hinamori se había fijado en muchos vagabundos apuestos a lo largo de su adolescencia, pero por alguna razón ninguno había sido el indicado.

-El que tenia problemas con las drogas. Te fugaste hace un año con él- casi grito Rangiku, enterando a todos los presentes- Es peor de lo que pensaba...

-No quiero interrumpir su plática, pero Orihime-san aun esta ausente- Ishida se levanto de su asiento mientras hablaba.

-Te dije que venir aquí era una mala idea calvito- Hiyori le golpeo el brazo para quitarse el aburrimiento, ignorando por completo lo dicho por el chico de lentes.

-¡Que no estoy calvo!- se defendió enseguida, sobándose el brazo. El también estaba igual o mas aburrido que ella.

-Ahora mismo podríamos estarle tirando piedras a las parejas en el parque en lugar de perder el tiempo en esta estupidez- Hiyori era muy directa respecto a sus sentimientos. Siempre lo había sido y eso de alguna manera era lo que atraía de ella a su rubio compañero de pandilla.

-No es ninguna estupidez, Inoue-san organizo esto para encontrar a Rukia- Ichigo la defendió enseguida, como un intento de redimirse con ella.

-¿En verdad crees que esto funcionara Kurosaki?- Shinji sonrió ampliamente, mostrando una hilera blanca de dientes- Nosotros dos estamos aquí porque no tenemos nada mejor que hacer, pero tu en verdad tienes esperanza en esta sesión ¿No es así?- Quizás invitarlos no había sido una idea demasiado brillante.

-No tiene nada de malo guardar algo de fe- la voz seria de Ichigo comenzó a poner nerviosa a Matsumoto. Hace menos de una semana había terminado de reparar su casa por la ultima pelea de borrachos que se había salido de control y no estaba dispuesta a reparar daños que ella misma no hubiera provocado.

-Muy bien, tengamos fe de que ella esta aquí y puede escucharnos- Shinji se levanto del sofá- Kachiki Rukia- hablo, levantando la voz como para una invocación.

-Es Kuchiki Rukia- Hiyori no podía creer que lo hubiera olvidado tan pronto. Ahora los presentes los miraban de la misma manera que lo hacia el resto de la escuela.

-¿Enserio?- llevaban toda la tarde hablando de ella.

-Si, ¿Por qué eres tan imbecil?- se llevaba preguntando eso por mucho tiempo.

-¿Y tu por que no creces? Mides lo mismo que cuando te conocí y eso fue hace como cuatro años- todo apuntaba que Shinji no creía en su bienestar físico, pero antes de que Hiyori pudiera reaccionar y golpearlo, siguió hablando, con un tono parecido al de un exorcista - Kuchiki Rukia, si estas presente en esta habitación, te ordeno que te manifiestes ante nosotros- todos el cuarto callaron, mirando raro al chico- O nos mandes una señal, no soy muy exigente…- justo cuando Ichigo se estaba levantando de su lugar, hastiado por la falta de tacto de los dos y dispuesto a echarlos de la casa a patadas, el teléfono de casa de Matsumoto sonó, dándole un susto de muerte a todos.

-¿Nadie va a contestar?- El teléfono sonaba, pero todos se habían quedado congelados en su lugar, así que pregunto Hinamori, haciéndolos reaccionar.

-Yo voy a contestar, seguro que es para mí…- Matsumoto reacciono entonces. Nadie hablaba a esa hora de no ser algo importante. Podía ser Orihime o Rukia… o ambas.

-No te molestes, yo estoy mas cerca- Ichigo era seguramente el que se encontraba más alejado de todos de aquel aparato, pero aun así consiguió llegar a el más rápido que cualquiera… hasta que le fue arrebatado por Rangiku.

-Es mi teléfono, ¡Dámelo!- Ichigo y Matsumoto parecían dos niños peleándose por un juguete.

-Diga- Ishida era por mucho el mas cuerdo y emocionalmente estable en la habitación… aparentemente. Quitándoles el teléfono de las manos, respondió la llamada antes de que terminara de sonar el tono de marcado- Orihime-san…- por suerte para el, la habitación se encontraba demasiado oscura por la casi nula luz de las velas semi consumidas y nadie pudo notar su intenso sonrojo al reconocer la voz de la chica.

-¡Pregúntale porque no ha llegado!, Va a hacer que me de un infarto un día…- casi grito Matsumoto, soltando al pelinaranja.

-Espera… ¿Por qué hablas así?, N-no, no te estoy entendiendo nada- el delgado chico ya ni sabia si era culpa del teléfono o en verdad tenia la voz así, tan rasposa y apagada.

-¡Dame el teléfono, cuatro-ojos!- Estaba malhumorada por estar tan sobria que no le importo el sonar grosera. Le arrebato el teléfono, contestando para ya dejarse de cosas.

-Espera, Rangiku-san…- Ishida intento recuperar la bocina sin existo.

-¿Dónde se supone que estas?, No quiero recordártelo pero fue tu idea esto, ¡Tu idea!- intentaba calmarse, pero luego miraba a Hinamori, todavía con esa sonrisa enorme, completamente perdida en sus recuerdos del día y su coraje seguía-No... bueno, ¡Tampoco es para que llores!- no era justo, se supone que era ella la que estaba enojada, no podía hacerla sentir mal. Matsumoto levanto la mirada, solo para descubrir que todas la observaban con ojos de desaprobación.

-Pásamela…- la mirada de Ichigo era la más inquisitora de todas.

-Espera, me esta diciendo algo…- Matsumoto lo detuvo antes de que se acercara. Apenas y podía encontrarle sentido a las palabras entrecortadas de su amiga. Todos los demás comenzaron a murmurar entre si, especulando mil cosas al respecto. Era una bendición que el día de mañana fuera un sábado- Esta bien, yo les digo…- fue todo lo que menciono antes de colgar.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Ichigo hizo la primera pregunta y las demás se vinieron como una avalancha de palabras sin orden.

-¡Quieren callarse todos!, No habrá ninguna sesión espiritista, gracias por haber venido. Momo, pásame mi botella de emergencia, esta detrás del libro de los 12 pasos- mas que una petición, esas palabras habían sonado como una orden, pero Hinamori ni siquiera se movió de su lugar.

-Primero dinos, palabra por palabra, que fue lo que te dijo…- La mirada de Ichigo inspiraba un miedo tal que daban ganas de no estar en la misma habitación que él. Matsumoto, más que atemorizarse, le hizo frente, ya cansada de todo ese drama.

-Encontraron a Rukia- eso era todo lo que habían querido escuchar en los cuatro días anteriores, pero por alguna razón Rangiku no parecía demasiado feliz de decirlo. No era como si no le gustara eso, pero había algo en la voz de Orihime, algo que le decía que nada estaba bien y que había sido peor de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Una parte de ella había rechazado por completo la idea de que le hubiera pasado algo tan grave y peligroso a Rukia. Realmente solo había aceptado hacer eso para darle tranquilidad a su amiga pelirroja.

-¿Viva?- nadie parecía dispuesto a preguntar por temor a la respuesta, así que Hiyori lo hizo para finalmente poder irse a lanzar las piedras a las parejas del parque con Shinji, como lo venia planeado dentro de su cabeza las ultimas tres horas.

-Apenas…- eran casi buenas noticias, ya que por lo menos no estaba muerta, pero aun así Matsumoto no pudo evitar inclinar la frente con tristeza, al igual que la mayoría.

**¡Este capitulo es un mamut! Más de 6,000 palabras, no se como sentirme al respecto :/**

**¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Valió la pena la espera? ¡Debo saberlo! Quiero actualizarlo mas seguido y ponerle cosas raras y retorcidas. Este fic es mi pequeño monstruito… un monstruito que ahora me odia por abandonarlo, ¡Pero ya!, basta de auto lamentaciones, eso se lo tengo que dejar a Orihime. **

**Oh, y si, ¡Rukia si esta viva! Llego a mi un día esa decisión, mientras lavaba los platos sin música… es curioso como llegan las ideas.**

**Voy a irme a escribir el siguiente capitulo y espero terminarlo antes de que acabe Abril, pero no prometo nada. Ya vi el resultado de lo que pasa cuando hago eso.**

**Adiós y perdonen la ortografía, en verdad intento mejorarla cada vez que subo un capitulo.**


End file.
